Lecciones de amor con Edward Cullen
by RingRing. Alo
Summary: Bella tiene problemas con sus calificaciones, así que le asignan un tutor: Edward Cullen. Pero no solo aprenderá números, también le enseñara lo que es amar. Todos Humanos EdxBe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Bella POV**

Ocupé mi asiento al entrar al salón. Rose estaba retrasaba, seguro se había encontrado a Emmett de camino. Entro justo detrás del profesor. Esta era la case que mas odiaba: matemáticas; jamás entendería los números. Era brillante en las demás materias, excepto esa.

-Buenos días clase

-Buenos días – respondimos todos con desgano.

-Hoy les daré los resultados de sus exámenes.

Fue nombrando a cada alumno. Cuando escuche mi nombre, me dirigí al escritorio sumamente nerviosa.

-Aquí tiene señorita Swan. La próxima vez, estudie, por favor.

Eso significaba que…

-Cinco otra vez.

-Auch. Lo siento Bella ¿Que harás esta vez? – pregunto Rosalie.

-No lo se. Creo que hablare con el señor Ross para ver si puedo hacer un trabajo para obtener puntos extras. Supongo que a ti te fue bien

-Un nueve – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Tu? – No pude soportar la risa. Solté una carcajada tan fuerte, que el profesor me miro de mala manera. Conseguir puntos extra seguro sería más que complicado.

-No te burles Bella. Tuve suerte de que me tocara sentarme justo detrás de Kris, le copie casi la mitad del examen.

-¿Kris? ¿La nerd que nunca se peina?

-Exacto

-De verdad tuviste suerte. Yo soy demasiado cobarde para eso.

La clase termino sin acontecimientos relevantes. Cuando se hubo vaciado el salón, me acerque al escritorio para hablar con el profesor.

-Disculpe señor. Quisiera saber si puedo hacer algo para obtener puntos extras. No quisiera reprobar su materia.

-Lamentablemente, señorita Swan, no puedo ayudarle con eso. Tal vez si pusiera mas atención en mis clases, y pasara menos tiempo riéndose con la señorita Hale, podría subir sus notas.

-¡Pero yo de verdad estudie! Es solo que… mi cerebro no entiende tantas formulas y procedimientos complicados.

-Si pone atención, lograra entender. Si no entiende, es por que no esta usando el cerebro. – en ese momento deseé que se cayera en las escaleras al salir y rodara dos pisos.

-Sin embargo, hay algo que podría hacer por usted. Conseguirle un tutor. La próxima clase, yo le asignare a uno de mis mejores alumnos para que le ayude ¿Le parece?

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias profesor.

Ok ya no estaba tan enfadada, pero aun así, al pasar junto a el en las escaleras, pensé aventarlo, solo sería un pequeño empujón, y no había mas testigos en el pasillo. Debía tener cuidado para que no se percatara de mi presencia. Me impulse y me aproxime a el... pero alguien me cogió por el brazo.

-¡Bella! ¿Que crees que haces? – murmuro Rosalie con preocupación.

-Tonta, por que me detuviste, hubiera sido una caída perfecta. Y no podría darnos clase el resto del semestre.

-Ay Bella, estas loca ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Acéptalo, sería genial – Rosalie se quedo pensativa un momento y de repente se echo a reír. – Y yo soy la loca

-Ok, tienes razón, hubiera sido genial, pero la próxima vez déjame hacerlo a mi, a ti ya te tiene detectada.

-Hecho.

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Obviamente, no pude resolver la tarea de matemáticas. Mañana se la pediría prestada a Vane o Camilla, las nerds del salón, bueno, las que eran amables, porque Nikki y Kris jamás me pasarían una sola operación. Rogué por que no me pusieran a ninguna de ellas como tutora, las odiaba a las cuatro, en especial desde que Nikki me pego en la cara con su larga trenza y no solo eso, en otra ocasión me había tirado su tremenda mochila en el pie. Me empezó a parecer que eso de recibir ayuda no sería una buena idea, pero era mi única opción.

Al día siguiente, llegue muy puntual a la clase del señor Ross. Como siempre, no entendí nada. Al finalizar la clase me quede dentro del salón. Solo quedaba otro alumno, el hermano de Alice. Me acerque al escritorio del profesor.

-Bien señorita Swan, le presento a Edward Cullen, uno de mis alumnos más brillantes.

-¿Que? ¿Esto es una broma, verdad Edward? Tú eres un completo idiota.

-Señorita ¿Cómo se atreve? Usted quería alguien que le ayudara ¿no? Pues ahora aprovéchelo y no lo insulte. – dijo con tono gruñón y salió del salón.

-Entonces que, ¿quieres que te ayude o no?

-¿Tu? ¿Es en serio? Creí que no te interesaba la escuela, solo tu estúpido equipo de Básquet.

-Ya lo vez, tengo mis secretos.

-¿Cómo es que eres un genio en Matemáticas?

-Un talento natural. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Ok. Supongo que… eres mi única opción

-Solo te quiero pedir que esto quede entre nosotros. No quiero que todos mis amigos se enteren de esto.

-Esta bien, tu secreto esta a salvo. Pero a cambio, tú tampoco le dirás a nadie que estoy tomando clases contigo ¿ok?

-Claro. Entonces, te espero hoy en mi casa. ¿Te parece bien a las seis?

-Si ¿Pero no estarán Emmett y Alice ahí?

-No. Van a ir al cine esta tarde. Creí que tú también irías.

-¡Cierto! ¡El cine! No importa, les pondré una excusa, nos vemos en la tarde

Salí del salón y llegué a la cafetería. Tendría que mentirles a mis amigas.

-Chicas, acabo de recordar que hoy irán a mi casa Jacob y Billy de visita. Es el primer partido de los Mariners. No podré ir al cine con ustedes, lo siento.

-No te preocupes.

Las clases terminaron y yo regresé a mi casa.

_Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y si no, pues díganme que esta mal para poder mejorarlo. _

_Ahora si creo que ya se entiende por que en el anterior no se veían los guiones y la verdad no se entendía nada, solo mi niña le entendió por que ya sabía de que se trataba._

_Ah, y una cosa mas cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia XD_

_Besos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados a continuación son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo que aquí los manejo a mi antojo xD**

Dieron las seis de la tarde rápidamente, así que conducí hasta la casa de los Cullen. Llegar siempre era un lío, a pesar de que había ido muchas veces, era muy difícil llegar ahí.

Me estacione frente a la casa y toque el timbre.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Esme.

-¿Vienes a buscar a Alice?, Lo siento, no esta en casa

-No, no vengo con ella. Vine a buscar a… Edward.

-¿A Edward?

-Si

-Entonces, pasa. Esta en su cuarto.

-Ok gracias Esme.

Esme parecía demasiado extrañada por esto. Pero aun asi, me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto del fondo. Toqué la puerta quedamente. Edward abrió enseguida.

-Hola ¿Ya estas lista? - murmuró con un aire de suficiencia.

-Hola nerd. Claro que estoy lista.

-Swan, vuelve a llamarme así y me encargaré de que…

-Silencio Cullen. No querrás que toda la escuela se entere de lo nuestro ¿o si?

-Mmm……

-Entonces que ¿Empezamos ya?

-Esta bien.

Después de dos horas de números, signos y ecuaciones, me sentía realmente exhausta y al parecer Edward también.

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente ¿no?

-Creo que por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Ok.

Comencé a recoger mis cosas rápidamente, mientras antes me fuera de ese lugar, mejor. Alice y Emmett podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

-Entonces…¿Cuándo nos vemos de nuevo?

-Mmm… no lo se. Mañana tengo entrenamiento, pero… en la noche estoy libre ¿Puedes venir a las 8?

-Ok, pero en donde.

-¿En tu casa? Aquí nos verían.

-Entonces te veo en mi casa. Sabes donde es ¿cierto?

-Si, quien no va a conocer la casa del jefe Swan. ¿Cómo es posible que seas su hija? El es muy amable.

-¿Qué quisiste decir?

-Nada,-se rió suavemente mientras yo me estaba muriendo del coraje - Salúdalo de mi parte.

-Claro. Nos vamos.

-Buenas noches.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo y por ir tan deprisa me tropecé. Solté una majadería, definitivamente, hoy no era mi día.

-¡Bella!- me olvide por completo de que Esme estaba ahí.

-Esme, perdona.

-No hay problema. Cielo, ¿Alice y tu están enojadas?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Lo siento, no quiero entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero… se me hizo extraño que vinieras con Edward y no con Alice.

-Ah, eso… si es que… nosotros… teniamos un…un…un asunto pendiente de… la escuela, bueno en realidad no… es decir… si, de la escuela. Bueno, tengo que irme porque mi papá me espera. Buenas noches Esme.

-Buenas noches, Bella.

Me alejé de la casa rápidamente, al llegar a mi hogar, guardé todas mis cosas. No alcancé a terminar la tarea, otra vez. Tendría que inventarme alguna excusa. Bueno, ya le preguntaría a Rosalie, ella era experta en eso.

Al día siguiente, me levanté mas temprano que de costumbre gracias a una pesadilla que no me dejo dormir a gusto.

Me despedí de Charlie y manejé hasta la escuela con mucha calma, llevaba tiempo de sobra.

Al llegar Alice y Rosalie me estaban esperando en el lugar de costumbre.

-Bella, que milagro ¿Te caíste de la cama?

Las dos se rieron de mi a carcajadas. Yo caminé hacia mi primer clase y las dejé atrás. No estaba de humor para bromitas.

-Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? Solo era un chiste.

Las ignoré y seguí con mi camino.

-Bella, estas demasiado extraña, yo creo que te pasa algo.

-Si Alice, estoy de acuerdo aunque ¿sabes? Creo que lo que le falta a Bella es algo de distracción, está algo estresada.

-No es verdad- Me enfade más al oírlas decir eso.

-Tengo una idea, ahí que salir esta noche ¿Qué les parece? Edward me puede prestar el volvo cuando regrese de entrenar, ¿como a las ocho están libres?

-Lo siento, Alice. Ya tengo planes.

Rosalie y ella compartieron una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Con quien?

-Oh, miren la hora. Ya se me hizo tarde para la clase de Literatura. Nos vemos en mate Rose.

Corrí hacia el aula de Literatura antes de que pudieran interrogarme.

Llegué y me senté junto a Jasper.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola. - saqué una libreta y aparenté escribir para que Jasper no me hablara. No tenía ánimos de platicar.

-Buenos días clase.

Entró el profesor demasiado pronto, a mi parecer.

-Bien, el día de hoy analizaremos el trabajo que se supone deberían haber hecho para hoy. Lo recogeré al finalizar la clase.

¡Rayos! Me olvidé por completo de la tarea. Ni siquiera recordaba sobre que obra era el trabajo. Con un poco de suerte, sería una que hubiera leído con anterioridad.

-¿Qué tal Bells?- dijo Emmett cuando entró al salón, al tiempo que me despeinaba.

-Bien. Vamos a comentar sobre las características de la obra. ¿Quién me puede decir algo acerca de Hamlet?

De todas las obras que existen tenía que escoger esa. No podía salir nada peor.

El salón entero estaba callado. Nadie parecía dispuesto a participar.

-Ya que no hay ningún voluntario, veamos…

-¡Swan! !Swan, profesor! - grito Emmett señalandome con su mano.

-Emmett ¡cierra la boca en este instante!- susurré

-Señorita Swan

Ok, si fue peor de lo que imaginaba.

-Emm la verdad profesor… no recordaba que tuviéramos esa tarea.

-¿Entonces no la realizó?

-No

-Ok, ¿podría hacerme el favor de salir de mi clase? - Escuche a Emmett y a Jasper soltar un suspiro de sorpresa.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Por que no se preparo. Y si hay alguien más que no haya cumplido con el trabajo, también salga de mi clase ahora.

Recogí mis cosas y volteé para averiguar quien más saldría del aula, pero, gracias a mi mala suerte, nadie más se levantó.

Salí del salón enojadísima.

Aproveché ese tiempo para hacer las otras tareas que tenía pendientes para ese día.

Timbraron para la siguiente clase y me dirigí al aula de matemáticas.

Fui la primera en entrar. Rosalie llegó momentos después.

-Hola Bells ¿Es cierto que te sacaron de la clase?

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Oh, me lo dijo Emmett, pero todo el mundo habla de eso. ¿Qué paso?

-Ayer no tuve tiempo de hacer la tarea, así que no iba preparada para la clase y el señor Johnson me sacó.

-Uy, que mal. Bueno, querida, siempre hay una primera vez. Cambiando de tema, ¿A dónde se supone que iras esta noche?

-Mmm… Charlie tiene muchos asuntos pendientes, asi que me pidió que lo ayudara.

-¿Y no puedes hacerlo otro día?

-No, ayer prometí ayudarlo y lo dejé solo.

-¿Entonces en que estuviste ocupada toda la tarde? Debió ser algo muy importante para que no hicieras tus deberes. ¡Ya se! Estas saliendo con un chico, ¿cierto? ¿No quieres que Alice se entere? Puedo guardar el secreto ¡Cuéntame!

-No hay nada que contar Rose. No estoy saliendo con nadie.

-Me estas dicien…

-¡Llegó el profesor!

La clase transcurrió con mucha lentitud, al igual que las dos siguientes. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y me senté en nuestra mesa de costumbre.

Los demás ya estaban ahí.

Emmett y Jasper me miraron avergonzados.

-Bells, es cierto que en la clase del señor Johnson…

-Me sacaron. Si, y fue por culpa de Emmett

-Hey, en verdad lo siento, a ti te encanta participar, yo no sabía que no estabas preparada. Perdóname.

-Esta bien, Emm, no te preocupes, pero para la próxima mejor pregúntame antes ¿Ok?

-Ya sabia que no te ibas a enojar. - Emmett se levantó de su asiento y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que me impedía respirar.

-Es…sufi…ciente.

Me soltó enseguida.

Las otras clases transcurrieron de forma rápida. A la saluda corrí hasta mi pick up para escabullirme de las chicas.

_Bien, aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Tarde mucho tiempo en subirlo a pesar de que ya lo tenía escrito, pero tenía que pasarlo a la compu y tenía mucha tarea. Igual el otro fic ya va en camino el siguiente capitulo, y también estoy escribiendo otro one-shot._

_Por fa dejen reviews para que me digan su opinión sip? En serio me hacen muy feliz, al igual que las chicas que me agregan a favoritos y a sus alertas ¡En verdad se los agradezco!_

_Bueno después de todo este mega rollo, me despido._

_Besos._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son obra de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia.**

**____________________________________________**

La tarde pasó volando, hice mi tarea y la comida. Charlie llegó cerca de las 6.

-Hola, papa ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?

-Muy bien, estuvo todo tranquilo. ¿A ti como te fue en la escuela?

-Mmm bien, creo. ¿Quieres cenar?

-Si, por favor.

Serví la cena para los dos. Todo transcurrió en silencio.

Al terminar recogí los platos mientras Charlie veía la televisión en la sala.

-¿Papá?

-Si, Bells.

-Hoy va a venir un compañero de la escuela.

-¿Tienen una cita?

-Oh, no- me sonroje al oír sus palabras. - Es que… me va a ayudar con una materia.

-¿El te va a ayudar a ti? ¿No me estas mintiendo?

-No, papá. Por supuesto que no.

-Mmm que extraño, creí que tu eras quien ayudaba a los demás.

-Si, asi era antes- murmuré para mi misma mientras iba a lavar los trastes.

Al terminar, me senté junto a mi padre a ver la televisión.

Sonó el timbre de forma insistente.

-Creo que tu amigo llegó.

-No es mi amigo.

Abrí la puerta, en efecto era Edward.

-Que tal Swan. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿O aun sigues frustrada por lo que pasó en Literatura?

Lo ignoré e hice una seña para que pasara.

-Buenas noches, jefe Swan.

-Buenas noches muchacho. ¿Eres el hijo del doctor Cullen, cierto?

-Si, señor.

-Mándale saludos de mi parte.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien. Bella, iré un rato con Billy para que puedan estar a gusto.

-Ok papá.

-Regreso más noche. Nos vemos luego Edward.

-Hasta luego jefe.

Mi padre salió y yo miré a Edward extrañada.

-¿Cómo sabe tu nombre?

-Es una larga historia y no creo que quieras escucharla. Mejor empecemos ya.

-Esta bien.

Saqué todas mis cosas nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Una hora después, terminamos de estudiar. Me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba aprendiendo. No quería aceptarlo, pero Edward realmente era bueno en esto.

-Edward, creo que es suficiente. Ya me cansé de tantos números.

-¿Tan pronto Swan? Bien, como quieras. Sabes que mañana tenemos examen.

-Si, lo se. Pero creo que me va a ir bien.

-Eso espero, si no el profesor me culpará por no hacer un buen trabajo. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Edward caminó hasta la puerta, al abrirla se giro hacia mi, parecía dispuesto a decir algo, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Salio silenciosamente. Cuando cerró la puerta, me asomé a la ventana. Se dirigía hacia su coche, en ese momento Charlie se estacionó en su lugar habitual, bajó de la patrulla y ambos se pusieron a platicar. Cerré la cortina y subí a mi cuarto.

Unos minutos después, escuche la voz de mi padre:

-¿Bella?

-Estoy arriba, papá. Ya voy.

-¿Qué tal te fue?

-Mmm…bien.

-Que bueno. ¿Sabes? Ese chico, Edward es un buen prospecto para ti, ¿No crees?

-¡Papá! ¡Como se te ocurre!

-Está bien, tranquila, no tienes que gritarme.

-Lo siento. Tengo sueño. Buenas noches.

-Que duermas bien hija.

Al día siguiente, no me di prisa para la escuela. Tal vez si llegaba tarde, evitaría los molestos interrogatorios de mis amigas.

Me estacione en el lugar de costumbre.

Las dos primeras clases pasaron sin ningún acontecimiento digno de mencionarse. Luego llegó matemáticas. Cuando entre al salón, Rose ya estaba ahí.

-Hola, Bella.

-Hola Rose ¿Que tal?

-Voy a reprobar, estoy segura. ¡No se nada!

-Pero tu siempre tienes buena suerte en los exámenes, bueno, a decir verdad tienes suerte en todo.

-Bella, no seas tan pesimista.

En ese momento entró el profesor.

-Espero que todos hayan estudiado.- dijo mientras comenzaba a repartir las hojas.

-Suerte- susurro Rosalie.

-Igual.

-Bien, den vuelta a las hojas. Pueden comenzar, tienen cuarenta minutos.

_Tranquila, no te _aterres repetí para mis adentros. Di la vuelta al examen y me alegre al darme cuenta de que sabia como resolverlo. ¡Incluso me pareció fácil! Tal vez esta vez no me iría tan mal. Seguí resolviendo el examen.

-Bien, el tiempo termino. Entreguen todos sus hojas y los veré mañana.

No tuve tiempo de terminar el examen, pero conteste la mayoría.

Al salir, fui a la cafetería y me senté junto a mis amigos. Estaban muy misteriosos. Al llegar, todos dejaron de hablar y me saludaron. Tuve la impresión de que me ocultaban algo.

-Hola Bella, Rose.

-Hola chicos.

-¿Qué tal les fue en el examen?

-Bien.-exclamó Rosalie.-Creo que por lo menos tendré un siete. ¿Qué tal tu, Bells?

-Pues… creo que me fue bien. Las preguntas que respondí, me parece que todas eran correctas.

-¿En serio? ¿Asi que te volviste un genio de matemáticas? Wow, no me lo creo. No te ofendas, eres muy lista, pero los números nunca fueron lo tuyo.

-Pues ya vez. - Respondí con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos platicando y bromeando hasta que tocó el timbre.

La siguiente clase, era Biología, La cual compartía con Alice. Caminamos juntas hasta el aula.

Ocupamos nuestros lugares. La clase de ese día era sobre los organismos unicelulares, era demasiado fácil, lo sabía casi todo, asi que decidí ponerme a hacer garabatos en mi cuaderno.

Estaba muy concentrada, cuando de repente escuche que alguien susurraba mi nombre. Giré para ver quien me llamaba y me percaté de que era Edward. Señaló mi mesa y al voltear me di cuenta de que había un papel sobre ella. Lo abrí y decía:

_Hola! ¿Qué tal estuvo? _

_¿Crees que te fue bien?_

Me apresuré a escribir la respuesta.

**No estuvo complicado,**

**pero no tuve tiempo de**

**responderlo todo. Creo **

**que me irá bien.**

Le lancé a Edward el papel. Luego de unos segundos, lo tuve de regreso en mi mesa.

_Me alegro Swan. Algo _

_me decía que eres mas_

_lista de lo que aparentas._

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Bella?- susurró Alice.

-Nada

-¿Cómo que nada? Tienes un recado. Déjame verlo.

-No

-Bella, por favor. ¡Soy tu mejor amiga!- Alice arrebató el papel de mis dedos e intentó leerlo. Se lo quité rápidamente y lo hice pedacitos.

-¡Bella! ¿Era de Edward?

-No, claro que no.

-¿Entonces de quien era? ¿Por qué no me dejas leerlo?

-No era de nadie, lo escribí yo misma.

-No es cierto, era la letra de Edward ¿Crees que no la reconozco? Es mi hermano. Además tu no tendrías razón alguna para escribir: _eres más linda de lo que aparentas_.

-Ni siquiera decía eso.

-Pues entonces enséñamelo para ver que decía.

-¡No! Y mejor cállate antes de que nos vean hablar y me culpen a mi.

Al timbrar salí muy rápido del aula para escabullirme de Alice, que me gritaba a lo lejos.

Las siguientes clases, estuve de un humor terrible; ideando que cuento le inventaría a Alice.

Al terminar las clases, apenas salí del salón y ya estaban las chicas esperándome con cara de impaciencia.

-Bella, ¿No nos vas a contar algo?

-Alice, el papel que viste no era de Edward. Era de…Mike.

-¿Mike Newton? ¿Entonces aun le gustas?

-Supongo. Chicas, tengo que irme, tengo que pasar el correo para enviarle un paquete a mamá.

-Ok, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós.

Me dirigí hacia mi camioneta. En eso ví a Edward, estaba platicando con una chica. Me acerque a ellos cuando se despidieron dándose un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola.-murmuró Edward

-Hola, ¿Vamos a vernos esta tarde?

-Me parece que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Emm… tengo una cita con Tanya, asi que no podré ayudarte el día de hoy, mejor te busco mañana. Pero, creo que ya vas mejor ¿no?

-Eso creo. Entonces nos vemos luego.

-Claro, hasta luego.

Al manejar hasta la oficina de correos, me sorprendí pensando en Edward ¿Por qué cuando nos despedíamos no me daba un beso en la mejilla, como lo hizo con la otra chica, Tanya?

La respuesta era clara: nosotros no éramos amigos, solo me ayudaba por que el profesor se lo había ordenado; además, Tanya era guapa y atractiva, seguro que a el le gustaba; yo, en cambio, jamás podría conquistar a alguien como el. Yo no era linda, ni tenia buen cuerpo, ni nada que pudiera gustarle a nadie, eso lo sabía, pero no me había preocupado por esta situación hasta ahora. Y no podía comprender el motivo de esto.

Tampoco podía explicarme porque me molestaba el hecho de que Edward prefiriera estar con ella que conmigo esta tarde. Estaba muy confundida, asi que decidí relajarme y dejar de pensar en eso por el resto del día.

A la mañana siguiente desperté de buen humor, ya que era sábado, lo cual significaba que no habría escuela. Charlie salió muy temprano para pescar, asi que tenía la casa para mi sola.

Después de lavar los platos, me puse a realizar la tarea de biología. El profesor Banner se había enfadado, ya que nadie ponía atención a su clase y se vengo dejándonos una gran cantidad de deberes.

En eso estaba cuando sonó el timbre. Me apresuré a abrir.

-Hola, Swan.

-Hola, pasa.

-¿Estabas ocupada? Si quieres lo dejamos para más tarde.

-No, solo estaba haciendo los deberes de Biología. Odio al tipo, nos encargo tarea para una semana entera.

-Cierto. ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos darle un escarmiento.

-¿Escarmiento?

-Si, ya sabes, un susto para que no se le ocurra volver a hacerlo.

-Oh, tienes razón, pero apuesto a que no te atreves a hacerle nada.

-¿Eso crees? Por supuesto que me atrevo

-No lo creo.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Claro.

-De acuerdo. Si me atrevo, yo voy a ponerte el castigo que me plazca. Si tu ganas, entonces haré lo que tu decidas.

-Ok. Tienes una semana para cumplirlo.

-Bien, ahora creo que deberíamos empezar.

-Si.

La tarde pasó muy rápido. Luego de un rato terminamos de repasar y recogimos todos los libros.

-Bien, terminamos.-murmuré satisfecha. Volteé a ver a Edward y me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo la aparté rápidamente.

-Creo que debo irme, Esme me esta esperando.

-Ok, nos vemos el lunes.

-Hasta el lunes.

_______________________________________________

_Hola de nuevo! Ya extrañaba escribir xD. Pues espero que les guste este capitulo que hice con mucho cariño para ustedes que se toman el tiempo en leer mis locas ideas. Y pues respecto a lo de la venganza de Edward contra el profesor… la verdad es que aun no decido que hará, asi que si alguien tiene una idea o sugerencia, díganme y la tomare en cuenta. _

_Gracias a todas las chicas que me agregan a sus favoritos, me gustaría que me dejaran un review para conocer su opinión sobre el capitulo ok? Se aceptan criticas, dudas, sugerencias, de todo. _

_Tengo una propuesta para el próximo capitulo ¿Les gustaría un POV Edward? __Si les agrada la idea, ustedes solo pídanlo._

_Besos._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados a continuación son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo que aquí los manejo a mi antojo xD**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Los miércoles eran mis días favoritos, pero al parecer el día de hoy había sido la excepción.

Tanya había escogido justamente el día de hoy para invitarme al cine y tratar de besarme. ¿Cuando entendería que yo no quería nada con ella?

Por poco me golpea cuando le dije que no podía acompañarla esa tarde, ya que tenía otro compromiso.

Y la verdad, prefería pasar la tarde entera estudiando con Bella, que pasar dos horas sentado junto a Tanya.

Aunque Bella tampoco me agrada demasiado; a decir verdad, casi no me agrada. Es muy linda, eso no puedo negarlo, y también muy inteligente, ¡pero es tan altanera y engreída!

Y es una lástima, siendo ella realmente guapa, que tenga tan mal carácter.

Al regresar a mi casa por la noche, decidí ponerme a escuchar algo de música para relajarme. En eso estaba, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. ´

-Edward, ¿Estas ocupado?

-No, Alice ¿Qué pasa?

-Rose y yo queremos hablar contigo ¿Nos dejas pasar?

-Ya voy.

Me levante con desgano para abrir la puerta. Las dos chicas entraron y con solo ver sus rostros, me di cuenta de que se traían algo entre manos.

-¿Qué necesitan?

-Oh, queríamos pedirte tu ayuda.

-¿Para que?

-Lo que pasa es que Rosalie y yo queremos empezar a practicar un deporte.

-¿Ustedes dos?

-Pues claro Edward, ¿Por qué nos miras así?

-Porque no parece que a ustedes dos les gusten los deportes.

-No, pero nos gustaran desde ahora.-dijo Rosalie.

-Por eso venimos a pedirte tu ayuda, queremos que nos hables de los deportes que conoces para saber cual elegir.

-¿Y no le pueden preguntar a Emmett?

-El esta muy ocupado, así que no.

-Mmm esta bien. Una opción es el voleibol.

-¿Nos puedes explicar de que se trata?

Les explique a Rosalie y a Alice las reglas del juego y todo lo que sabía sobre voleibol, después seguimos con basquetbol, atletismo, futbol, incluso me pidieron que les hablara del futbol americano, aunque yo jamás imaginaría a ese par jugando futbol americano. Solo de pensarlo me dio un ataque de risa.

Pasamos cerca de una hora platicando. Cuando terminé de responder sus preguntas, les dije:

-Bien, creo que es hora de que se vayan.

-No, Edward espera. Queremos preguntarte algo más.-dijo Rosalie mirando a Alice con complicidad.

-Verás: Estos últimos días, Bella ha estado muy extraña.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Pues… creemos que nos oculta algo, y tú también.

-No se de que hablan. - no podía dejar que se enteraran de la verdad; si lo hacían, lo divulgarían por todo el instituto; entonces todos mis amigos se burlarían de mi, en especial Emmett. Y lo peor: Bella me asesinaría.

-Yo creo que si sabes-dijo Rosalie.

-No, yo no se nada ¿Por qué no mejor se lo preguntan a ella?- Bella no se atrevería a confesarles nuestro secreto.

-Ya se lo preguntamos, pero no quiere decirnos nada.

-Pues yo tampoco quiero. ¿Qué les parece si se van ahora?

-¡No!-gritó Alice parándose en la puerta y deteniéndola con la mano.-Nadie va a salir de este cuarto hasta que confieses.

-Rose, Alice, en serio, váyanse. No les voy a decir nada, además, no se atreverían a quedarse aquí toda la noche esperando a que yo hable.

-¿Eso crees? -preguntó Rosalie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.-Pues entonces espero que te guste dormir en el suelo, porque Alice y yo nos turnaremos tu cama.-dijo mientras se acostaba en mi colchón.

Una voz en el fondo de mi mente me decía que debía estar asustado. Sabía de lo que eran capaces las chicas, pero no me rendiría tan fácil.

-Edward ¿No nos vas a decir?-preguntó Alice

-No

-¿Pero porque? Eres mi hermano, se supone que debes ayudarme.

-Alice, en verdad te ayudaría, pero si lo hago, Bella me matará.

-Entonces quieres decir que si hay algo entre ustedes.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pero lo insinuaste. ¡Dínoslo! Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…- no parecía tener intensiones de callarse. Me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Mira Edward- dijo Rosalie, mientras tanto Alice seguía suplicando...- Nosotros sabemos lo que pasa con Bella. Solo queremos saber si eres tu el que…

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Basta! ¡Alice, detente! ¡Cállense las dos! ¡Si, soy yo! ¡Conmigo es con quien se reúne cuando no va a sus salidas de chicas! ¿Contentas?

Alice por fin se quedo en silencio. Las dos se miraron por un momento y después soltaron un grito.

Rosalie se levanto de mi cama.

-Gracias Edward, te debemos una. -dijo Alice sumamente contenta.

-De nada. ¡Ahora váyanse!

Ambas salieron de mi habitación con grandes sonrisas.

Definitivamente, este no era mi día.

No tenía ganas de encontrarme con Alice y sus molestas miradas, así que decidí no bajar a cenar y quedarme en mi recámara.

Comencé a planear algo para la venganza del profesor de Biología. Se me ocurrieron varias ideas, poncharle las llantas, tirarlo de las escaleras, entre otras cosas.

Al poco rato, escuche que tocaban de nuevo la puerta.

-¿Quién? - pregunté desde la cama.

-Soy tu madre Edward.

-Ah, lo siento mamá. Pasa, esta abierto.

-Hijo, ¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar?

-No tenía hambre.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si. Solo no ganas de comer.

-Estas muy extraño. ¿No será por una chica?

-Claro que no, mamá.

-¿Seguro? Creí que estabas saliendo con Bella.

-¿Con Bella? ¡Por supuesto que no!- dije con enfado.

-Lo siento, Edward. Es solo que pensé… Olvídalo, no lo volveré a mencionar. ¿Entonces no vas a cenar?

-No, gracias.

-Ok, buenas noches.-dijo mi madre y salió enseguida de mi habitación.

Eso era lo único que me faltaba. Decidí dormirme sin perder tiempo, antes de que una cosa peor sucediera.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Los siguientes días pasaron volando. El jueves por la tarde, estaba con Edward. Acabábamos de finalizar nuestra clase. Estaba recogiendo mis cosas. De pronto comentó:

-Bella, hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues… espero que no te molestes. Lo que pasa es que ayer Rosalie y Alice hablaron conmigo, algo que es demasiado extraño. Después de pasar casi una hora hablando sobre deportes que al parecer ni siquiera les interesaban, me obligaron a que les dijera lo nuestro. En serio no quería confesar pero ¡esas dos son tan tercas!

-Bueno, no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo tenían que enterarse, con esas dos no se pueden guardar secretos. Además, no te culpo. Ya las conozco y se que cuando se les meta algo en la cabeza, no paran hasta conseguirlo.

-Ok, que bueno que no estas molesta.

-Si estoy molesta pero… bueno, no puedo quejarme. Tu en verdad me estas ayudando demasiado. ¿Sabes? Ahora que recuerdo, solo te queda mañana para cumplir tu parte de la apuesta.

-Si, justamente ayer estaba pensando en eso. No te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo planeado.

-Ok, espero que no te arrepientas en el último segundo.

-Nada de eso. Nos vemos mañana. Que duermas bien, Bells.

-Hasta mañana, buenas noches.

Edward desapareció al cerrarse la puerta.

Al día siguiente, al llegar al instituto, mis amigas ya me estaban esperando con impaciencia.

-Bella ¿Por qué no nos habías contado lo de tu y Edward?- preguntó Alice con rostro de indignación.

-Si, ¿Que acaso no nos tienes confianza?

-Que buen recibimiento.-dije con sarcasmo.- Pues… la verdad yo no quería decirles por que me daba algo de pena.

-¿Pena? ¿Por qué?

-Pues por que… no lo se, solo… creí que se reirían de mi.

-Para nada Bells, la próxima vez cuéntanos todo de inmediato ¿Ok?

-Ok.

-¿Y? ¿No nos vas a dar detalles?

-No, Edward me pidió que no les dijera nada. Lo siento chicas.

-Oh, bueno no te preocupes. Entonces nos vemos luego ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, las veo mas tarde.-me alejé de ellas.

-Bella, prepárate para cumplir tu castigo, la venganza ya esta lista.-susurró Edward cuando pasó corriendo a mi lado.

Sentí una punzada de miedo al oír sus palabras.

-A propósito, creo que hoy te vez muy linda.-dijo bajando la mirada un poco sonrojado.

-No me arreglé de forma especial el día de hoy.-dije enrojeciendo también.

-Yo creo que sí.-susurró Edward al tiempo que me guiñaba el ojo y se alejaba rápidamente hasta desaparecer de mi vista.

Fui a mis siguientes clases sin lograr pensar con claridad. En mi mente resonaban las palabras de Edward. Al terminar las clases me encontré con mis amigas en la cafetería.

Platicamos muy poco, ya que Rosalie tenía que estudiar para pasar Trigonometría y Alice y yo tuvimos que ayudarle.

Al sonar el timbre caminé hacia el aula de Biología. Al llegar, me bastó solo con ver la cara del profesor para adivinar que Edward había salido exitoso de su misión.

-Buenas tardes, clase. Debo decirles que me encuentro muy decepcionado de ustedes, ya que un alumno de mi clase dañó mi auto. -todos los chicos estaban con la boca abierta.-Creían que no me iba a dar cuenta ¿Cierto? Pues déjenme decirles que el autor de esta bromita dejo debajo de mi coche el cuestionario que yo mismo les entregué. Así que no cabe duda de que fue un alumno de este grupo. Quiero saber quien fue el autor de esto. Levántese el culpable.

Todo el salón permaneció callado por lo que pareció una eternidad. Nadie se levanto, todos se miraban unos a otros tratando de descubrir al culpable. Ya sabía que era Edward, pero obviamente no iba a delatarlo.

-Si nadie confiesa, todos sufrirán las consecuencias de esto.

Nuevamente reinó al silencio. De repente, todos miraron hacia atrás. Una mano estaba levantada. Era James.

-Si, joven.-murmuró el profesor dirigiéndose a él.

-Yo se quien es el culpable, señor.

Miré a Edward y me percate de que la preocupación estaba escrita por todo su rostro.

-Pues adelante, dígame el nombre.

-Edward Cullen, estoy seguro, yo lo vi.

Todos miraron a Edward en ese momento. Él se puso de pie.

-Señor Cullen, no me explico que motivos lo llevaron a esto, pero lamento decirle que por tratarse de usted, uno de mis peores alumnos y sobretodo cobarde, ya que no fue capaz de confesar, estará expulsado de mi clase por lo que resta del semestre, y ni sueñe con obtener una recomendación universitaria, de mi cuenta corre.

Todos seguían en silencio. En ese instante, me sentí mal, ya que yo había sido la causante de que Edward resultara perjudicado. Y ahora por mi culpa se había metido en problemas demasiado graves.

Apuesto a que si hubiera sido otra persona, el profesor no hubiera sido tan cruel, pero tratándose de Edward, no pudo ocurrírsele algo peor.

Justo en se momento, tuve una idea. Me metería en problemas, pero no me importaba demasiado.

Me puse de pie y dije:

-Profesor, Edward no fue el culpable, fui yo.

El grupo entero, en especial Alice, puso cara de espanto.

-¿Señorita Swan? ¿Fue usted?

Edward parecía a punto de replicar. Le lancé una mirada para que se callara.

-Si, fui yo. James seguro se equivoco. No se porque culpó a Edward.

Esperaba que James no dijera nada, de lo contrario, mi plan se vendría abajo.

-Pero profesor… -dijo James

-Fue Bella, estoy segura. -dijo Tanya en ese momento y le lanzó una mirada asesina a James retándolo a contradecirla.

-Bien señorita Swan, me sorprende demasiado escuchar esto, pero al parecer no era la alumna que yo tenía en mente. Sin embargo, ya que usted ha presentado una buena conducta a lo largo del año, su castigo será más ligero. Solo estará fuera de mi clase por una semana. Pero espero que esto sea un escarmiento y no se vuelva a repetir. Salga de la clase.

Recogí mis cosas y por segunda vez en la semana abandoné el aula a mitad de la clase, seguida de las miradas de todos mis compañeros, en especial Alice, que parecía sumamente apurada.

Salí del salón un poco preocupada, aunque estaba demasiado satisfecha por lo que había hecho, a pesar de que aun no sabía el verdadero motivo que me había impulsado a hacer eso.

Faltaba poco para el timbre, así que me dirigí a la cafetería para esperar ahí a mis amigos.

Luego de unos minutos, que se me hicieron eternos, por fin sonó el timbre. Alice llegó enseguida.

-Bells ¿En serio fuiste tu? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Desde cuando te volviste rebelde?

-Luego te lo explico ¿si? Por favor, no quiero que los demás se enteren de esto.

-Ok, no lo mencionaré.

-Gracias.

-Hola Bella, Alice. ¿Qué tal?

-Hola Emmett. – dijo Alice.

-Bella ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- susurró una voz detrás de mi. Me sobresalté y giré para encontrarme con el rostro de Edward.

-Claro. – Me levanté de la mesa y lo seguí.- Chicos, ya vuelvo.

Caminamos hasta salir de la cafetería. Nos detuvimos, pero Edward no dijo nada.

-Mmm supongo que… perdí la apuesta ¿no? Ahora ordena lo que quieras.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que ordenes lo que quieras. Por favor, no seas tan cruel.

-Pero… ¿Cómo esperas que me cobre la apuesta luego de lo que hiciste por mi?

-Pues... una apuesta es una apuesta, pase lo que pase ¿no?

-¿Sabes que? Olvida la apuesta ¿De acuerdo? Ni siquiera quería hablarte de eso.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces que me querías decir.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-No se de que me hablas.

-Hablo de… lo que paso en la clase. Sabías que yo era el culpable, ¿Por qué mentiste?

-Para salvarte.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Por que todo fue mi culpa. Si no te hubiera retado, nada malo habría pasado. Además, el profesor te odia, se excedió en el castigo y ya vez, a mi solo me suspendió por una semana. No fue tan cruel. – Sonreí para darle mayor credibilidad a mis palabras.

-No debiste hacerlo, me siento mal.

-No te preocupes. Tómalo como un favor ¿Ok?

-Bueno, gracias Bella. –dijo y me sonrió.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la sonrisa tan linda que tenía Edward.

-Por nada. Pero la próxima vez por favor ten más cuidado y no dejes nada que lo haga sospechar ¿De acuerdo?

-Ok. No sé cómo fui tan tonto como para olvidar la hoja.

-Si, en verdad fue tonto de tu parte.-nos miramos mutuamente por unos segundos antes de comenzar a carcajearnos de la nada. Tuvieron que pasar muchos intentos para poder tranquilizarme de nuevo. Cuando al fin lo logré, le dije.

-Bien, Edward, tengo examen de Mate la siguiente clase, así que tengo que irme.

-Si, yo también. Mucha suerte Bella. Espero que te hay servido todo lo que estudiamos.

-Espero que no se me olvide todo en ese momento.

-No lo creo. Tú lo sabes, solo esfuérzate. Además eres muy lista.-me sorprendí, ya que era la primera vez que oía un halago de parte de Edward.

-Gracias. Nos vemos luego.

Corrí hasta el aula de Matemáticas con una sonrisa. Después de todo, Edward no era tan malo como aparentaba. Y además era guapo, y tenía una adorable sonrisa… ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Llegué justo a tiempo. Al recibir el examen, esta vez tenía más confianza. Lo contesté más rápido que la vez anterior, así que fui de las primeras en salir.

Me dirigí al estacionamiento para esperar a mis amigos.

-¡Hey, Bella!-gritó alguien a lo lejos.

Volteé y divisé a Jacob corriendo hacia mí.

-Hola Jacob ¿Qué pasa?

-Hola. Emm... solo quería preguntarte ¿Te gustaría ir a comer conmigo el viernes?

La propuesta me dejó boquiabierta. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que superé mi enamoramiento hacia Jacob, pero aun así, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad que por tanto tiempo estuve esperando.

-Pues…si.

-Estupendo.-dijo mostrando su gran sonrisa.- ¿Te parece si paso por ti a las cuatro?

-Esta bien.

-Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Jacob se alejó corriendo y yo me quedé con una sonrisa de boba en la cara. Luego de unos segundos, Rosalie llegó a mi lado.

-Hola Bella ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Genial. Tipo y hasta saco un 10.

-¿En serio? Wow. Que bien. Y adivina que: ¡Alice nos invitó a su casa hoy!

-¿Segura que yo también estoy invitada?

-Sin duda. ¿Irás?

-Por supuesto, Rose. Solo voy a cambiarme a mi casa ¿De acuerdo?

-Ok, entonces nos vemos en un rato.

Sonó por fin el timbre que anunciaba la salida. Caminé rápidamente a mi camioneta. Manejé hasta mi casa y me vestí con lo primero que encontré.

Rápidamente escribí una nota a Charlie y me fui a casa de los Cullen.

No me explicaba por que, pero sentía una inexplicable emoción por volver a ver los lindos ojos verdes de Edward…

* * *

_Hola Chicas! Aquí subiendo otro capítulo (Que esta vez si fue largo) aprovechando que no tengo tarea por que el jueves no voy a la escuela!!! Y mañana a ver New Moon!!! Soy feliz!!! _

_Muchas gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por dejar sus comentarios._

_Bueno, en fin, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review para saber su opinión, estoy abierta a críticas y sugerencias. Ya saben que los reviews son la mejor motivación para actualizar lo más pronto posible._

_Y aquí les dejo un pequeñito adelanto del próximo capítulo:_

-Pero mamá ¿Qué no lo sabes? Edward y Bella están saliendo juntos ¿No crees que hacen linda pareja?-Dijo Alice señalándonos y mostrando su radiante sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritamos Edward y yo al unísono.

Emmett soltó una carcajada que ocasionó que escupiera el agua que estaba bebiendo. Menos mal que no mojó a nadie.

-Eddie, ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?-preguntó Emmett con tono burlón, mientras yo sentía mi rostro enrojecer por la vergüenza…

_Besos!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia es producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, Esme me recibió en la puerta.

-Bella, que gusto verte. Entra.

-Gracias Esme.-respondí con una sonrisa.

-Hola Bella- saludó Alice al verme. -¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa?

-Claro, Alice.

Acompañe a mi amiga hasta la cocina. Comenzamos a llevar todas las cosas a la mesa.

Al poco rato sonó el timbre.

-Bella, ¿Puedes abrir?

-Por supuesto.-Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Emmett y Rosalie.

-Hola chicos.

-¡Bella! ¡Me alegro mucho de verte por aquí, ya que en la escuela ni me saludas! – dijo Emmett con fingida tristeza.

-No seas exagerado, Emm. Ya sabes que te quiero.

-Lo sé. No puedes vivir sin mí.-dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ajá.- murmuré con sarcasmo.

-Vamos, creo que la comida huele genial.-dijo tomando la mano de Rosalie. Al pasar junto a mi me alborotó el cabello.

-¡Emmett! Me estás despeinando.

-Oh, perdona ¿Venías peinada? No me di cuenta-Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

-Es un peinado al estilo Bella, Emmett.-dijo Rosalie en mi defensa.

-¿Ya están todos?- preguntó Esme en ese momento.

-Solo falta que bajen Edward y Jasper.

-Aquí estamos.-murmuró Jasper.

-Ok, creo que es hora de comer. Siéntense.

Se armó un gran lío a la hora de elegir los lugares.

-No chicos, yo debo de ir junto a Bella.-dijo Alice

-Y yo al otro lado.-dijo Rose.

-No, al otro lado se sentará Edward

-¿Eso no debería decidirlo yo?-reclamé.

-¿Qué? Yo quiero estar junto a Eddie.-Gritó Emmett.

-Emmett, no lo tomes a mal pero prefiero que te sientes junto a Jasper.-dijo Edward.

-Jasper irá junto a mí. – replicó Alice

-Tú querías estar junto a Bella.-gritó alguien. Todos hablaban y manoteaban a la vez.

-¡Chicos, cálmense por favor! ¿No pueden hacerlo en orden?-todos nos callamos en el instante en que Carlisle habló.

-Papá tiene razón. Así no se hacen las cosas. Esme se sentará allá-dijo Alice señalando una silla.- luego irá Edward, sigue Bella, después voy yo, junto a mi Jasper, luego Emmett, Rose y al final Carlisle junto a Esme. Y nadie más va a discutir.- Amenazó mirando como Emmett se me acercaba para negociar un cambio de siento.

Me acerqué para ocupar mi sitio.

-Permíteme Bella.-dijo Edward, que salió de no sé dónde y abrió una silla para ofrecérmela.

-Gracias.-murmuré sonrojándome.

-Wow, no sabía que Edward era un caballero.- me dijo Alice en voz baja.

-Yo tampoco.-susurré.

-A propósito. No me has saludado.-dijo Edward capturando mi atención.

-Hola.-murmuré sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal te fue en el examen?

-Genial. En verdad, muchas gracias.

-Por nada. Supongo que hoy es nuestro día de descanso ¿Cierto?

-Creo que sí.

-Estaba pensando si… tal vez el viernes luego de estudiar podemos ir por un helado para celebrar por el éxito obtenido ¿Qué te parece?

-Mmm. La verdad es que tengo otro compromiso. Lo siento.

-No importa.- Dijo con tristeza. Al instante me sentí mal por él. Pero Jacob... ¡Era Jacob! No podía cancelar nuestra cita.

-Si quieres podemos ir el sábado.

-No te preocupes Bella.-dijo mostrando su linda sonrisa.

Me quedé mirándolo por unos segundos. Ahora que lo observaba bien, era bastante guapo. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante mis pensamientos. En un momento de locura, me imaginé como sería si me besara. Estuve unos segundos disfrutando de mi fantasía, cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba desde algún lugar lejano.

-¿Me hablaban?-pregunté con cara de boba.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, ¿Por qué, Esme?

-Por que van varias veces que te llamo y tú parecías estar demasiado concentrada mirando a Edward. ¿Desde cuándo le pones tanta atención?

-Pero mamá ¿Qué no lo sabes? Edward y Bella están saliendo juntos ¿No crees que hacen linda pareja?-Dijo Alice señalándonos y mostrando su radiante sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritamos Edward y yo al unísono.

Emmett soltó una carcajada que ocasionó que escupiera el agua que estaba bebiendo. Menos mal que no mojó a nadie.

-Eddie, ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?-preguntó Emmett con tono burlón, mientras yo sentía mi rostro enrojecer por la vergüenza.

-Alice, ¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería?-gritó Edward enojado.

-Pues… ustedes lo dijeron.- exclamo Alice con su muy fingida carta de inocencia.

-¿Tu le dijiste eso Bella?-preguntó Edward centrando su mirada amenazante en mi.

-¡Claro que no!-dije con enfado.

-Repito: Alice ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-dijo Edward tratando de controlar su enfado.

-Edward, el día que estuvimos en tu habitación tú nos lo dijiste.-dijo Rosalie con total tranquilidad.

-¿Qué? Yo no se los dije. Ustedes preguntaron si sabía porque Bella había cambiado y estaba extraña con ustedes…

-Y tú aceptaste que era por ti.

-¡Si, pero yo jamás dije que estábamos saliendo juntos!

-¿Entonces a que te referías?- preguntó Alice y de pronto me lanzó una mirada acusadora- ¡Pero Bella, tú jamás negaste nada!

-Edward solo me ha estado ayudando con Matemáticas. No-estamos-saliendo. Y además ¡Yo como iba a saber que hablaban de eso!

-¡Chicos!-gritó Esme.- ¿Podrían hacerme el favor de continuar su discusión luego de que termine la comida?

-Claro mamá, lo sentimos. –Contestó Alice

-Tsss…-Emmett hizo un ruidito algo extraño y Rosalie lo golpeó en la cabeza.

A partir de ahí, todo transcurrió por fin en silencio.

Pronto terminamos todos de comer y llevamos los platos sucios a la cocina. Todos nos ofrecimos a ayudar a Esme a recoger las cosas.

Ella nos repartió las tareas y a mí me tocó lavar platos junto a Edward. Yo estaba evadiendo intencionalmente su mirada, pero no pude seguir ignorándolo cuando me llamó.

-¿Bella?

-¿Si? – respondí aun sin mirarlo.

-¿Estas enojada?- preguntó algo temeroso. Definitivamente no esperaba esa pregunta.

-No, ¿Debería?

-No, eso solo que creí que... ya sabes… por lo de Alice… el malentendido… todo eso.

-¡Oh, eso! Mmm... No estoy enojada, solo un poco… confundida, ¿Cómo puede ser que hayan inventado eso sobre nosotros?

-No se los digas, pero Rose y Alice están un poco locas.

-Más bien, muy locas ¿No?-al fin tuve el valor de mirarlo. Llevaba la camisa arremangada y se veía…sexy.

Su risa invadió la cocina y me contagió sus carcajadas rápidamente.

-¿Está todo bien aquí?-preguntó Alice en ese momento, tan inoportuna como siempre.

-Sí, Alice. Todo en orden.- Al ver su cara me dio un nuevo ataque de risa. Alice me miró sumamente sorprendida y salió silenciosamente de la cocina.

-Lo siento-dije luego que me calmé.- ¿Seguimos con los platos?

-Claro.- dijo Edward mostrándome una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

Luego de que terminamos en la cocina, me reuní en la sala con las chicas. Reímos y platicamos un buen rato, pero por algún extraño motivo, no podía apartar el rostro de Edward de mi vista.

Al caer la noche, después de haberle explicado a mis amigas lo que en realidad sucedía con Edward y como había comenzado todo, me despedí de todos y me disculpé con Esme por el escándalo que habíamos hecho a la hora de la comida.

Regresé a mi casa tan cansada que me fui a la cama sin cenar.

Era un día soleado. Bajé de mi camioneta y me dirigí a la entrada de mi casa.

-Bella- giré para ver que era mi madre la que me hablaba.

-¡Mamá!-al instante corrí para abrazarla - ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que vendrías.

-Hola, hija. Tenemos que apresurarnos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Se hace tarde y ya deberías estar ahí.

-¿En dónde? Mamá ¿Qué haces? –murmuré cuando me jalaba de vuelta a la camioneta.

No contestó ninguna de mis preguntas y comenzó a conducir de manera aterradora, por más que le repetía que mi auto era antiguo y no daba para tanto, no disminuyó la velocidad ni un poco, hasta que por fin llegamos frente a un cine.

Al llegar, vi a varios de mis amigos ahí.

-Ya está Bella, baja.

Descendí de mi camioneta y mi mamá arrancó a toda velocidad apneas cerré la puerta. Me acerqué con mis amigos.

-Hola, Bella. Qué bueno que viniste, solo te estábamos esperando a ti.-dijo Ángela.

-¿Para qué?-pregunté mientras me arrastraba dentro de una sala.-Espera, aun no he comprado mi boleto.

-Ay Bells, no es necesario. ¡Vamos!

Entramos a la sala, pero no era como yo la recordaba, estaba muy pequeña y no había muchos asientos, sino que estaban todos unidos, como los de los coches.

Solo había cinco filas, cuatro de ellas estaban seguidas una de otra, mientras que la última estaba muy separada de las demás.

-Creí que no vendrías.-murmuró una hermosa voz que yo conocía muy bien.

-¿Edward?- estaba muy confundida y no entendía lo que sucedía.- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-Ven conmigo.-murmuró mientras me tomaba de la mano. Este gesto me sorprendió muchísimo, pero en vez de alejar mi mano, apreté la de Edward con fuerza. Esto no pareció molestarle, siguió caminando hasta la última fila como si se tratara de algo que hacíamos a diario.

-¿Por qué hasta la última fila? No vamos a ver nada.

-Tú solo sígueme.

-Ok-dije algo desconfiada.

Llegamos hasta nuestros asientos y Edward me envolvió entre sus brazos. Me sobresalté un poco, y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal; pero Edward no parecía contrariado, así que decidí aprovechar el momento y me acurruqué contra él, disfrutando del calor y el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. Depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

En ese momento escuche que me llamaban. Una luz me cegó los ojos y reconocí la voz; era mi padre, y su voz provenía del mismo lugar que la cegadora luz.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Su voz parecía algo exasperada y me pareció que era por la forma en que estábamos abrazados Edward y yo. A Edward no parecía importarle que estuviéramos enfrente de mi padre.

-¡Bella! ¡Cuidado!-gritó Charlie con preocupación.

Sentí un golpe en un costado de mi cuerpo, me dolió tanto que solté un gritó y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí, vi el suelo de mi habitación.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Charlie preocupado.

Me levanté y subí de nuevo a mi cama.

-Estoy bien. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 7:40.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

-Llevo casi cinco minutos hablándote. Si no te caes de la cama, no te hubieras levantado. ¿Qué estabas soñando?-su pregunta me recordó mi sueño y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

-Creo que no quiero saberlo. ¡Apresúrate!

-Sí, ya voy. Gracias papá. Nos vemos por la noche.

-Suerte en la escuela, Bella.

Me alisté lo más rápido que pude. Al ir manejando hacia el instituto, me puse a pensar sobre mi loco sueño. Muy en el fondo, acepté que deseaba que hubiera sido real; y desgraciadamente, el motivo no era el hecho de ver de nuevo a mamá, sino lo que pasó con Edward. Al llegar a la escuela, por fin me di cuenta de algo: me gustaba Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Hola chicas!! Aquí esta otro capítulo más, hecho con mucho cariño para todas ustedes que me hacen feliz con sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. _

_Pues les cuento que ando deprimida, por eso me he tardado en escribir. No quiero matar a ningún personaje ni nada por el estilo, pero así como ando soy capaz de hacerlo. _

_Es muy extraño porque lo que me pasa ahora es como sacado de un fic, mi amigo está de acuerdo con eso, jaja. Por cierto que él también contribuyó a que estuviera así de triste._

_Espero muchos reviews con su opinión, así como críticas, sugerencias, dudas, etc. acerca de este capítulo, tal vez así logre sentirme mejor ¿No? Probaré con eso y yendo a ver New Moon, ya compre otro cereal xD._

_¿Quieren POV Edward en el siguiente, o no? Díganme._

_Besos._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia es producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**POV Bella**

La semana transcurrió lentamente, el jueves por la mañana, estaba conversando con Alice.

-Oye Bella, ¿Ya sabes que usaras en tu cita de mañana?

-Mmm...No.

-¡Genial! Iremos hoy de compras.-perfecto, justo lo que me faltaba, una tarde de tortura con Alice. Tenía que detenerla antes de que siguiera con sus planes.

-¿Sabes? Pensándolo bien, si tengo que ponerme. ¿Recuerdas el día de la fiesta de Jessica? Insististe en que me llevara tres modelos. Al final no use ninguno porque tú te enojaste con ella y le dijiste que no iríamos. Puedo usar uno de esos.

-¿Y perderte una tarde divertida junto a mi?-preguntó Alice haciendo pucheros, su estrategia de convencimiento.

-Exacto.

-¡Bella! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

-De hecho si puedo. –Dije con orgullo, pero al instante vino a mí el remordimiento, así que añadí.- Creo que deberías ir hoy a mi casa. Necesito ayuda para saber qué modelo elegir.

-Claro. ¿Saliendo de la escuela?

-Si.

-De acuerdo.

El día transcurrió muy rápido. A la salida me reuní con Alice, pero no esperaba verla junto a Edward; que se había cortado el cabello y se veía aun más guapo. Llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros que lo hacían ver tan sexy…

-Por fin vienes Bella. Edward, dile a mamá que llegaré más tarde ¿ok? Ah, y préstame tu celular.

-¿A dónde irás?-murmuró Edward al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono y se lo entregaba a Alice.

-A casa de Bella. Tengo que ayudarla a elegir su atuendo para su cita.-murmuró con entusiasmo, como si fuera su cita y no la mía.

-Mmm... ¿Puedo saber con quién irás?-murmuró Edward dirigiéndose a mí.

-Con… Jacob.-dije de forma tímida.

Los últimos días, Edward y yo nos habíamos estado llevando mejor. Nos la pasábamos bromeando y todo era muy divertido. Era extraño, ya que cuando estábamos los dos solos, todo era genial; pero cuando estábamos con los demás, se portaba distante conmigo.

-Que te diviertas.-murmuró con desdén, como si deseara lo contrario. Caminó con pasos largos hasta su auto.

-Vamos, Alice.

Subimos a mi camioneta y conduje hasta mi casa. Primero hicimos los deberes; al terminar, ordenamos pizza.

Cuando acabamos de comer, recogimos todo y subimos a mi habitación para comenzar con la elección de la ropa adecuada.

Alice me obligó a probarme todas las prendas que tenía, suerte que no eran demasiadas. Al final, se decidió por un blusón morado un poco escotado y unos mallones negros. Después de todas sus súplicas, no consiguió convencerme de usar zapatos altos, así que opté por un par de zapatos bajos que jamás había usado.

Ya estaba todo listo. Alice no quería dejarme sola, así que decidió esperar a que Charlie llegara para marcharse.

Mientras esperábamos, estuvimos conversando un buen rato.

-¿Sabes Bella? Qué lástima que lo de Edward y tú no fuera en serio. Hubiera preferido que salieras con él a que lo hicieras con Jacob.

-No sé cómo pudieron inventar eso tú y Rose. ¿Yo enamorada de Edward? ¡Por favor!-fingí una risa que sonó algo histérica. A pesar de que quisiera negarlo, yo también coincida con Alice.

-Acéptalo, harían buena pareja.

-Tal vez, pero creo que él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé. Creo que no soy de su tipo.

-Como sea, preferiría tenerte a ti como cuñada, que a esa loca que se la pasa acosándolo todo el tiempo.

-¿A quién te refieres?-pregunté fingiendo no tener interés.

-¡A Tanya! Es tan hostigosa. No la soporto.- ¡Arg! Esa tipa. No me extrañaría si algún día, por alguna extraña coincidencia de la vida, fuera cruelmente atropellada por una pick up roja. Nadie sospecharía de la inocente hija del jefe de policía. Y así, tendría a Edward para mi solita, seríamos felices y nadie se interpondría entre nosotros, y…

-¡Bella!

-¿Qué?-murmuré sorprendida cuando regresé a la realidad. – Ah… si… ¿Qué decías?

-Estás muy distraída ¿No? ¿En qué pensabas?

-Mmm... En nada. Supongo que estoy algo nerviosa.-dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Bien, creo que ahora debo dejarte, no me gusta que estés sola, pero se hace tarde y debo ayudar a mamá con la cena.

-Claro, Alice, no te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana, gracias por ayudarme.

-De nada, no creas que se me olvida que me debes una tarde de compras ¿eh?

-Si tú lo dices.

-Deja de ser tan aguafiestas. Goza la vida ¿Ok?-dijo dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Le dediqué una sonrisa sincera. A pesar de las torturas que me hacía pasar, era mi mejor amiga y la apreciaba muchísimo.

Alice salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tenía demasiado sueño como para esperar a Charlie, así que decidí saltarme la cena e irme a acostar luego de ducharme.

Al día siguiente, me apresuré para llegar temprano a clases. Cuando acabé de arreglarme, me puse a buscar por toda la casa las llaves de la camioneta, no las encontraba y cada vez se me hacía más tarde, así que llamé a Alice para pedirle que pasara por mí.

-¿Hola?-contestó una voz inesperada que hizo acelerar mis latidos.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Alice?

-Ayer ella perdió el mío, así que la obligue a darme el suyo.

-Mmm... ¿Esta ella por ahí?

-No, se acaba de ir.

-Rayos.

-Parece que estas algo molesta ¿Puedo saber la razón?

-Es tardísimo y no encuentro las llaves de mi camioneta.

-Si quieres puedo pasar por ti.

-¿En serio?

-Si, llego ahí en unos tres minutos ¿ok?

-Ok, gracias Edward, me salvaste.

-Por nada.

Colgué el teléfono sintiéndome muy feliz. Edward pasaría por mí y estaríamos los dos solos, sin nadie más y esta vez no estaríamos rodeados de libros, como en las ocasiones anteriores en que habíamos estado juntos.

Tal como dijo él, a los tres minutos escuche el claxon de su coche y salí corriendo hasta él. La puerta de copiloto ya estaba abierta. Subí rápidamente y Edward arrancó enseguida. Manejaba de miedo, con razón llegó ahí tan rápido.

-Hola.-dijo luego de unos segundos.

-Hola. Oye, en serio, gracias por traerme, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti.

-Te debía un favor ¿Recuerdas? Además, quería aprovechar para darte unos consejos.

-¿Qué consejos?- pregunté muy intrigada.

-Bien, ya que mañana vas a salir con Black.-murmuró con desprecio.- creo que deberías saber que él es un idiota, y no debes dejar que te trate mal o te obligue a hacer algo que no quieras ¿De acuerdo?

-Comprendo. Aunque no creo que sea un idiota, creo que es un buen tipo.

-Como sea, no me gustaría que te lastimara, por eso te lo digo.

-Ok- murmuré. No podía creer que Edward estaba intentando protegerme, eso debía significar que yo le importaba, aunque fuera solo un poco. Me emocioné ante esta perspectiva.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Edward. Asentí-¿Qué tiene Jacob de especial como para que salgas con él?

-Mmm… no lo sé. Es…guapo y… divertido.

-¿Y no podías conseguirte alguien mejor? Digo, eres muy linda para él.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron al instante como reacción a sus palabras. En ese momento ya nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Edward apagó el motor y bajó rápidamente, yo seguía algo distraída, así que me sorprendí demasiado cuando escuche mi puerta abrirse. Edward tomó mis libros y yo bajé con cuidado; luego cerró la puerta y me entregó mis cosas. Me agradó enormemente el detalle.

-Se me hace tarde, nos vemos luego, ¿Vale?-le dije a Edward sonriendo mientras corría hacia mi primer clase.

-Hey, Bella.-gritó Edward- ¿Crees que soy guapo y divertido?-me deslumbró con su clásica sonrisa.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer y seguí mi camino ignorando sus palabras. Si que era guapo, incluso más que Jake, y también más divertido, pero obviamente no iba a decírselo.

El día pasó muy rápido, al terminar las clases, Jacob me alcanzó para recordarme nuestro compromiso. Estaba buscando mi coche en el estacionamiento, cuando recordé que Edward me había traído.

-¿Me estabas buscando?- dijo una sexy voz detrás de mí.

-¡Edward, me asustaste!

-Lo siento, ¿Te llevo de vuelta?

Alice también se había ofrecido a llevarme, pero prefería pasar un tiempo más junto a Edward.

-Si no es mucha molestia.-respondí sonriéndole.

-Vamos.- murmuró al tiempo que lo seguía hasta su coche.

Me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a entrar, mientras yo me sonrojaba ante su caballerosidad.

El trayecto fue breve y en silencio. Parecía molesto por algo, pero no quise sacar a relucir el tema.

Al llegar frente a mi casa, bajé del coche y le di las gracias de nuevo. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza. Comencé a caminar hacia mi casa, cuando me llamó. Regresé para ver que quería.

-Verás ¿Recuerdas que te había invitado a comer un helado para celebrar? Me preguntaba si querrías ir el lunes, ya que no tengo entrenamiento.

-Ah, claro. ¿Saliendo de la escuela?

-Si. Si quieres puedo pasar por ti en la mañana para que no tengas que llevar tu coche.

-Ok. Gracias.

-De nada, Bella. Suerte.-dijo casi como si me deseara lo contrario.

Apenas abrí la puerta de mi casa, solté un grito de alegría. Había pasado mucho tiempo junto a Edward últimamente, pero no había sido por voluntad propia; en cambio ahora él me había invitado a mí. Estaba sumamente feliz, aunque sabía que eso no significaba nada, es decir, él conocía a chicas mucho más guapas que yo, y seguro las invitaba por un helado de vez en cuando, así que me dije a mi misma que no debía emocionarme demasiado, y decidí concentrarme solo en esta tarde y dejar lo otro para después…

* * *

**POV Edward**

No pude evitar el ataque de celos que tuve. No podía creer que Bella Swan tuviera esos efectos en mí. Se suponía que solo iba a ayudarla con Mate, nadie me advirtió que terminaría enamorándome de ella.

Estuve toda la maldita tarde imaginando cuan feliz estaría con Jacob, _tan guapo y divertido_; yo era diez veces mejor que él. Pero Bella, es algo extraña, así que prefiere salir con él, aun teniéndome a mi cerca.

Decidí tomar una siesta para olvidarme por unos momentos de ella…

De pronto escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta. Me levanté, eran las ocho en punto ¡Había dormido más de dos horas!

-Edward, ábreme. Ya sé dónde está tu celular.

-Ya voy, Alice.

Me levanté con pereza y caminé hasta la puerta. Apenas la abrí, Alice me jaló escaleras abajo.

-Acabo de recordar. Me lo prestaste el día que fui con Bella, tomé algunas fotos y lo olvidé encima de su escritorio.

-¿En el escritorio de Bella?

-Fue lo que dije, ¿No? Espero que no te moleste lo de las fotos, es que Bella se veía espectacular, y todo gracias a mi.

Bien, por lo menos obtendría fotos de Bella a cambio de los días de incomunicación.

-Entonces supongo que iré a buscarlo.

-Pero, ¿Crees que ya haya regresado?- gritó Alice, pero yo ya estaba dentro del coche, y no iba a regresar, si no estaba Bella, la esperaría, no debía tardar demasiado; que tanto podría entretenerse con el _guapo y divertido_ de Jacob.

Llegué hasta la casa de Bella y el jefe Swan estaba frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué tal Edward? ¿Vienes a ver a Bella?

-Si, señor. ¿Ya regresó?

-¿Regresar?- dijo algo confundido.- No ha salido en toda la tarde.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces si me permite entraré a hablar con ella un momento.

-Claro, pasa.

¿Qué habría pasado? Tal vez Bella por fin se había dado cuenta de su grandísimo error y lo canceló en el último minuto. Rogué para que así fuera.

Toqué la puerta de su habitación, pero no recibí respuesta.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí dentro?

-¿Edward? Dame un minuto.

Abrió la puerta luego de un tiempo; apenas miré su rostro, me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Tenía una expresión de tristeza, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?- pregunté avanzando un paso hacia ella.

-Eso creo. –dijo no muy convencida.

-Oye, creo que Alice olvidó mi celular aquí la tarde de ayer. Dijo que lo había dejado sobre tu escritorio.

-Déjame buscarlo.- murmuró y se aproximó al mueble. Esculcó entre una montaña de cosas hasta que lo encontró.

-Aquí está.

-Gracias. Nos vemos el lunes, entonces.

-Claro, adiós

Abrí la puerta del cuarto, me disponía a salir, pero no pude aguantar mi curiosidad y regresé para interrogar a Bella.

-Hey Bella… ¿Qué tal te fue con Jacob?

-Mmm… en realidad, no fui a ningún lado con él.

-¿Ah, no? Supongo que por fin te diste cuenta de la clase de persona que es.

-Creo que si. –dijo al tempo de que soltaba un suspiro.

-¿Pasó algo?– pregunté con algo de preocupación.

-No, en realidad no.

-¿Estás segura? No te ves muy bien.

-Si me veo bien o no, no es de tu incumbencia ¿Ok?- me respondió con rabia.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte, es solo que me preocupo por ti; se supone que somos amigos ¿no? Sólo quería saber si podía ayudarte de algún modo.

Negó con la cabeza y al acercarme a ella me percaté de que estaba llorando.

-Bella ¿Por qué lloras?-murmuré al tiempo que me acercaba hacia ella.

-Por nada Edward, vete.

Contrario a lo que me dijo, fui a donde se encontraba ella y la abracé. Seguía llorando entre mis brazos.

-Bella, ¿Quieres decirme que pasó?

-Tenías razón.-dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Jacob, en verdad es un idiota.

- ¿Él te hizo algo?

-Se suponía que vendría por mí, lo estuve esperando toda la tarde y no llegó; luego le llamé a Sam para preguntar por él, y me dijo que había salido de viaje.

-Bueno, tal vez fue un viaje de emergencia ¿no?

-No, Sam dijo que él y su padre lo habían planeado con semanas de anticipación. No sé porque me invitó a salir si en verdad no quería verme.

-Oh, Bella lo siento mucho. Pero no te preocupes, él no vale la pena. Hay muchos hombres mejores que él.

-Tienes razón, pero nadie se fijaría en alguien como yo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Estoy seguro de que pronto encontrarás a alguien que te quiera. Pero ¿sabes algo? La próxima vez que te enamores de alguien, procura que sea un buen prospecto, y no un idiota como Jacob. Busca a alguien que te valore, que sea lindo contigo, que siempre piense en ti, que se preocupe por ti y que te ame como lo mereces;- _alguien como yo, _pensé para mis adentros- y cuando lo encuentres, no lo dejes ir.

Bella asintió y me miró con ojos llorosos; se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Gracias, Edward. Hubiera deseado que no tuvieras que ver esto. Debí hacerte caso.

Yo le respondí con una sonrisa; Bella se acercó lentamente hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación que se apoderó de mí en ese momento. Ella me quería, tal vez no de la forma en que yo la quería a ella, pero eso era algo, por lo menos. Yo haría todo lo posible por conquistarla, por hacerla feliz; solo faltaba que ella me diera una oportunidad…

* * *

_Hola!! Espero que les guste este capitulo, perdon x la tardanza pero estuve bien ocupada vendiendo xD, pero aqui esta, dejen reviews para saber su opinión ok? Ya solo quedan otros cuatro capítulos para que se acabe :S_

_Feliz Navidad!! Ojala que reciban muchos regalos!!!_

_Besos_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es obra mía.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Por un momento, olvide todo. Mi mente solo estaba concentrada en Edward, y en la cercanía que había entre nosotros. En cierta forma, estaba agradecida de que él estuviera aquí conmigo, pero no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me había afectado lo que había pasado con Jacob.

Edward aún seguía abrazándome, y yo me aferraba a él como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del mar abierto.

Cuando al fin me sentí tranquila, lo solté y me alejé para coger un paquete de Kleenex.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó Edward mirándome con preocupación, su tono de voz me hizo preguntarme qué aspecto tendría.

-Sí, gracias en verdad.

-Por nada, Bella. Ya sabes que yo estaré aquí para todo lo que necesites.-le respondí con una sonrisa. –Entonces, nos vemos el lunes ¿Ok? ¿A qué hora te recojo?

-Creo que iré en mi camioneta.-así lograría evitar las incómodas preguntas de mis amigas.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, gracias de todas formas.

Sin decir más, salió de mi habitación, me asomé a la ventana y observe a mi padre platicando con Edward, luego él se subió a su coche y arrancó a toda velocidad.

Estaba cansada, así que me acosté y me dormí enseguida. Edward apareció en mis sueños nuevamente, desperté a mitad de la madrugada algo sobresaltada por mis fantasías.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté casi hasta medio día, no tenía ganas de levantarme.

Recibí una llamada de Reneé diciéndome que vendría dentro de unas semanas para pasar unos días conmigo.

Esto me hizo sentir mucho mejor y estuve más animada el resto del fin de semana.

El lunes por la mañana, llegué a la escuela muy temprano. Me reuní con Alice y Rose.

-Hola, Bella. ¿Encontraste las llaves de tu camioneta?

-Sí, Alice. Estaban en la bolsa de la chamarra que traía la semana pasada.

-¡Por favor! A quien se le ocurre dejarlas ahí.-dijo Emmett que llegaba junto a Jasper y Edward.

Edward me miró y yo le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa.

El timbre sonó y todos acudimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Estaba muy retrasada en Biología, ya que había pasado toda una semana fuera de clase, pero sabía que podría ponerme al corriente en poco tiempo. Además, las vacaciones de invierno estaban cerca. Solo faltaban unas cuantas semanas para salir de clase.

A la hora del almuerzo, me reuní con los chicos en la mesa de costumbre. Fue extraño, ya que Edward se sentó junto a mí.

-Que tal, Bella. He estad pensando…-dijo poniendo cara de concentración.

-¿En serio? ¿Y no te dolió?

-Muy graciosa.-comencé a reír y en unos segundos Edward se unió a mis risas. Cuando dejé de reír, me percaté de que todos nos miraban.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

-Nosotros… nada. Fue solo una broma.-dijo Edward.

-Ok.-dijo Alice y siguió platicando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno, te decía. Estaba pensando en darle una paliza al tal Jacob. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no!

-Pero Bella, solo imagínate su cara cuando…-

-¡Dije que no, Edward!

-¿Por qué? No me digas que te preocupas por lo que le pase después de lo que te hizo.

-No me preocupo por él, sino… por ti. No me agradaría que salieras lastimado por mi culpa.

-¿Quieres decir que piensas que Jacob es más fuerte que yo?

-No, no me refiero a eso. Pero… prefiero que no te arriesgues. Déjalo así.

-De acuerdo, como tu digas. Si cambias de opinión, solo dímelo.

-Ok.

Tomé una botella de agua de mi charola. Mientras bebía, pensaba en lo que había dicho Edward. ¿Cómo es posible que quisiera golpearlo? Digo, se supone que la que debería estar enojada, sería yo y no él. Me emocioné al suponer que tal vez lo hacía porque yo en verdad le importaba. ¿Sería posible que él sintiera algo por mí? ¿O sería solo amistad? En cualquier caso, me sentía feliz de que se interesara en mí.

El timbre sonó luego de unos minutos. Rosalie y yo caminamos hasta el aula de matemáticas. Mi problema con los números, estaba superado, y todo fue gracias a Edward.

Al finalizar la clase, el profesor me pidió que me quedara unos momentos.

-Señorita Swan,-dijo-me parece que el señor Cullen ha hecho un excelente trabajo, y usted también se ha esforzado demasiado. Me da gusto que hayan hecho un buen equipo y el resultado se ha visto reflejado en las clases y en los exámenes. Bien hecho señorita.

-Gracias señor. Nos vemos mañana.

Sabía que ese "gracias" en realidad era por otro motivo, después de todo, si no fuera por él, yo ni siquiera cruzaría palabra con Edward. A pesar de que era hermano de mi mejor amiga, nunca nos habíamos llevado bien.

Al finalizar las clases, caminé hacia mi camioneta y Alice me alcanzó.

-Oye, Bella. Recuerda que me debes una salida de compras, además me tienes que contar como te fue con Jacob.- Ups, había olvidado decirles lo que en realidad pasó. Lo mejor sería evadir el tema lo más que pudiera.

-Alice, no quiero ir de compras, no necesito nada, mejor que Rosalie te acompañe. Además, no hay nada que contar. Olvídalo.

-Bella, por favor. Di que sí, anda. Es más, te propongo algo. No te obligaré a probarte nada, elegirás lo que tu decidas y yo solo te daré mi opinión, ¿Está bien?-Ok, eso no sonaba tan mal.

-Bien.

-Ok, entonces en un momento te alcanzo en tu casa y de ahí nos vamos. Solo serán un par de horas.

-De acuerdo. Te veo en un rato.

Seguí caminando, y vi que alguien venía detrás de mí. Volteé discretamente para ver quién era y me di cuenta de que se trataba de Mike. Apresuré mi paso fingiendo que no lo había visto.

-¡Bella! ¡Espera, quiero decirte algo!-gritó Mike. Obviamente aun no comprendía que yo no quería nada con él. Tenía una fama de mujeriego, que hacía que lo odiara hasta lo más profundo.

-Mike, tengo mucha prisa.

-Será rápido. Lo prometo.

-Ok, ¿Qué quieres?-dije parándome frente a él.

-¡Bella!-escuché que Edward me llamaba.-Aquí estas. Te estaba buscando.

De pronto recordé algo: Edward había dicho "¿Recuerdas que te había invitado a comer un helado para celebrar? Me preguntaba si querrías ir el lunes…" ¡Hoy era Lunes! ¡Y yo lo había olvidado por completo! ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?

-Sí, estoy aquí.-susurré.

-Mike, me parece que alguien aquí sale sobrando. Adiós.-dijo Edward mirándolo amenazadoramente hasta que se fue.

-Oye Bella, me parece que tienes mala suerte, tus pretendientes son de lo peor. Por suerte llegué a tiempo.

No respondí enseguida, mi mente estaba analizando las opciones. Opción uno: Irme con Edward y cancelar mis planes con Alice, si hacía esto, seguro ella intentaría arrancarme la cabeza, y de paso a Edward también. Opción dos: Irme con Alice y cancelar mis planes con Edward, sin duda esta era la que menos me agradaba, pero sabía que él no intentaría asesinarme, es más comprensivo que su hermana. Me decidí por hacer lo segundo.

-Edward, agradezco tu preocupación, pero tengo algo que decirte. Yo… se que dije que saldría contigo hoy, pero no puedo. Tengo otro compromiso, lo siento. Podemos dejarlo para otro día ¿No?-lo mire esperando obtener un sí como respuesta.

-Pero creí que… olvídalo, fue tonto de mi parte creer que querrías ir a alguna parte conmigo.-murmuró alejándose.

-Edward ¿Qué dices? Espera.-corrí tras de él, pero no podía seguirle el ritmo.- ¡Edward!-grité lo más fuerte que pude, pero él no volteó ni se detuvo por un segundo…

* * *

_Hola!!! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que si, es un poco corto, lo sé. Ya sólo quedan tres más :S No quiero que termine, ¡Voy a llorar! Jaja No es cierto, no es para tanto. Pronto voy a empezar otro que se llamará _Miss Perfect_, espero que lo lean._

_No se olviden de dejarme un review con su opinión xfa!!! _

_Y aprovechando, las invito a que lean un one-shot que escribí la semana pasada, se llama _El chico del Volvo _y pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil._

_Chicas, las quiero, mil gracias x sus reviews y x agregarme a favoritos!!!_

_Besos._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

-Edward ¿Qué dices? Espera.-corrí tras de él, pero no podía seguirle el ritmo.- ¡Edward!-grité lo más fuerte que pude, pero él no volteó ni se detuvo por un segundo.

Traté de seguirlo, pero ocurrió lo inevitable. Tropecé con mis propios pies y caí al piso. Cerré los ojos. No me importaba si alguien me veía ahí. Tuve que luchar para evitar que se derramaran las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?-murmuró una voz con preocupación. Al instante supe que se trataba de Edward. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con su rostro demasiado cerca.

-Creo que sí. Edward ¿Por qué te enojaste conmigo?-le pregunté mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-¿Te duele algo?

-No. ¿Vas a contestar mi pregunta?

-No me enojé contigo. Me enojé conmigo mismo.-respondió evadiendo mi mirada.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunté extrañada.

-Por ser tan idiota para creer que tú podrías estar interesada en mi.

-¿Qué… dices? Yo no… yo…

-No necesitas explicarme nada Bella.-dijo Edward acariciando mi mejilla. –Lo entiendo. Estas saliendo con alguien más. Está bien.

-Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie. La razón por la que no puedo acompañarte es porque voy a ir de compras con Alice. Tú la conoces, jamás me perdonaría si le dijera que no en el último segundo. Ya la conoces ¿no? Sabes de lo que es capaz.

-¿Entonces me cambiaste por Alice?- preguntó con insultante incredulidad.

-Mmm…podría decirse.

-¿No lo estas inventando?

-Por favor, Edward. ¡Claro que no!

Al fijar mi vista en sus ojos, me di cuenta de que no me creía. Necesitaba hacer algo que le demostrara que no mentía.

-Edward...- murmuré tocando su rostro.- Créeme.

Acerqué mi cara a la suya lentamente. No me importaba si me rechazaba. Nuestros labios estaban separados solo por milímetros. Percibí su dulce aliento en mi boca. Cerré los ojos, preparada para sentir sus labios en los míos, pero eso no sucedió. Edward besó mi mejilla y abrí los ojos. Alejó su rostro del mío.

-Bella, no debes probarme nada.

-No intento probarte nada tonto. Intento hacer lo que me dijiste.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

-Que me enamorara de alguien que me valorara, que me amara, que fuera lindo conmigo y que cuando lo encontrara no lo dejara ir. Creo que tú podrías ser esa persona.- miré sus hermosos ojos, parecía un poco confundido.-Claro, entiendo si tú no quieres nada de eso.

Me di media vuelta sintiendo las lágrimas amenazantes en salir nuevamente. Mi corazón no soportaría escuchar como Edward me rechazaba.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude. En cuanto entré a mi camioneta, comencé a llorar. No podía ver nada así que me quede en el estacionamiento hasta que estuve totalmente sola. Me sequé las lágrimas y trate de mantener una apariencia normal para que Alice no se diera cuenta de nada. Recé porque aún no llegara.

Todo el trascurso traté de ocupar mi mente en cosas banales, como la comida que prepararía para la cena y el lugar en que se quedaría Renée cuando llegara. Logré llegar a casa a salvo y me alegré al darme cuenta de que Alice no había llegado aún.

Subí las escaleras corriendo, me lavé la cara, me cambié de blusa, tome mi bolsa y me eche un vistazo en el espejo de mi habitación. Me veía fatal, pero con un poco de suerte, Alice estaría demasiado entusiasmada con nuestra salida que no repararía en mi aspecto.

Escuché el claxon del Porsche y bajé de dos en dos los escalones. Escribí una nota rápida para Charlie y me reuní con Alice.

Respiré hondo antes de entrar al coche.

-Ok, ya estamos listas. –dije con fingido entusiasmo y Alice me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué hice?-Alice no contestó y siguió mirándome.- ¿Quieres que se nos haga tarde? Deberíamos irnos ya.

-Bella, eres malísima para fingir.

-¿De qué hablas?, yo no estoy fingiendo.

-Aja, lo que digas.-dijo un poco molesta y encendió el coche.

Encendí la radio y sintonicé una estación de música Country. Subí el volumen lo suficientemente alto para evitar cualquier intento de conversación.

Todo el trayecto fuimos en silencio; solo necesité un rápido vistazo para darme cuenta de que Alice iba muy enojada.

Cuando nos estacionamos fuera del centro comercial, no me dirigió la palabra mientras mirábamos las tiendas.

-Hey, Alice. ¿No se supone que eras tú la que quería hacer esto? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?- pregunté. Por poco choco con ella cuando se dio media vuelta y se paró frente a mí con las manos en la cintura.

-Vamos, Bella. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que me estas ocultando algo? ¿O si no a qué viene tanto entusiasmo de tu parte? ¿Y desde cuando te gusta el country? Siempre criticaste a Rosalie por eso. Si no quieres contarme, lo respeto, pero entonces que no te asombre si no estoy del mejor humor. Creí que por lo menos mi mejor amiga confiaría en mí.

-Alice, yo jamás dije que no confiaba en ti.

-¿Entonces por qué intentas engañarme?

-Lo siento, no quería arruinar nuestra salida de compras. Siempre lo arruino todo.-dije.-Lo arruiné con Jacob, con Mike, con Edward. Solo me quedabas tú, Alice, y no quería hacer las cosas mal.

-Ay Bella, eso no es verdad. A veces metes la pata, pero eso nos pasa a todos. Mira, te propongo algo. Vamos a sentarnos a comer algo y ahí me cuentas que te pasa ¿Ok?

-Está bien. Vamos.

Caminamos hacia el restaurante y nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo. Ordenamos nuestros respectivos platos y mientras nos atendían, Alice comenzó a interrogarme. Le conté todo lo que había ocurrido con Jacob. Ella me dejó descargarme, solo me interrumpió cuando llegué a la parte que involucraba a su hermano.

-Espera… ¿Es en serio? ¿Edward hizo eso? Wow, quien lo hubiera creído. Continua.

Me di cuenta de que Alice se estaba guardando muchas preguntas. Así que le dije.

-Pregunta lo que quieras Alice. Prefiero decirte todo antes de que empieces a hacer tus propias conjeturas.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que respecta a mi hermano. Me parece que ocultan algo.

Le narré todo lo que había pasado, lo mucho que me gustaba Edward y los múltiples efectos que causaba en mí. Cuando por fin terminé de desahogarme, Alice parecía a punto de saltar de la silla de la emoción.

-¡Te lo dije, Bella! Ustedes dos son tal para cual. Serían la pareja perfecta.- dijo con una expresión soñadora en su rostro.

-No lo creo Alice. Creo que a él no le intereso.-murmuré con tristeza.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por que hoy… bueno, creo que Edward me dejó en claro que no quería nada conmigo. Y yo por supuesto quedé como una tonta.

-Ay, Bella. Lo siento mucho. Pero estoy segura de que cambiará de opinión luego de que hable con él.

-¿Qué? No, Alice. Esto es cosa mía, no es que no aprecie tu ayuda, pero no quiero causar problemas.

-Ok, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo.

Dimos por terminada nuestra conversación y terminamos de comer. Pagamos la cuenta y nos dirigimos a la primera tienda. La típica Alice estaba de vuelta, mirando todos los escaparates de las tiendas y dando saltos de emoción cada que veía un vestido lindo o unos zapatos que le gustaban.

Entramos a varias tiendas y, tal como lo había prometido, sólo escogí ciertas prendas y no las miles que Alice hubiera deseado.

Estábamos en la última tienda del centro comercial, cuando el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar con una ruidosa melodía.

-Disculpa, vuelvo en un momento.- dijo Alice y me dejó sola un momento mientras hablaba con alguien. Regresó luego de un minuto.

-Bella, voy a ver si me pueden mostrar unos zapatos del probador, creo que son de mi número. Mientras tú espera a la dependienta que fue por las botas.

Asentí con la cabeza y Alice se retiró. Yo me quedé mirando la montaña de zapatos que Alice pensaba comprar. Me pregunté seriamente si no necesitaría ir a una de esas juntas de compradores compulsivos. Seguro me mataría si se lo sugería.

Comencé a tararear una canción en voz baja, cuando de pronto escuché un ruido de pasos que se acercaban. Volteé para averiguar si Alice había conseguido lo que buscaba, pero no era ella, sino su hermano, el que me miraba parado a sólo dos metros de distancia.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero Edward no pronunció palabra alguna, sólo me miraba intensamente.

-Bella… yo quería hablar contigo.-dijo y dio un paso para acercarse a mí.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre qué?- pregunté fingiendo indiferencia.

-Sobre… lo que ha pasado.

-Mmm… Ok, hablemos.-dije mirándolo a la cara. Él se sentó junto a mí mirando en dirección al piso.

-Mira, la verdad yo… no sé como decírtelo…-dudó tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.-Bella, tu… -soltó un suspiro. Jamás lo había visto así, tan inseguro y vacilante.-Demonios, no sé ni lo que digo…- levantó la mirada y sus ojos estaban llenos de duda. De pronto su expresión cambió, parecía haber tomado una decisión.

Se acercó más a mí. Traté de alejarme un poco, pero mi cuerpo no respondía; mi mente solo se concentraba en al cuerpo de Edward en contacto con el mío. Como por instinto, acorté aún más el espacio que había entre nosotros.

Edward se movió rápidamente, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pensar en lo que se disponía a hacer. De un segundo a otro, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, moviéndose suavemente, buscando una respuesta de mi parte. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Mis labios se acoplaron a los suyos, y en ese momento, me hizo olvidar todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, era como si sólo existiéramos él y yo. Ni siquiera me importó que las vendedoras, los demás clientes o incluso Alice pudieran vernos.

Cuando nos separamos, Edward tomó mi mano y me dijo:

-Perdóname, Bella. En verdad lo siento.- Parecía que quería agregar algo más, sin embargo no lo hizo.

Yo, por mi parte, tenía millones de preguntas y dudas en mi cabeza, pero me era imposible pensar correctamente luego del bloqueo mental que me provocó Edward con su beso.

¿Por qué había dicho "lo siento"? ¿Me estaba pidiendo perdón por besarme? ¿Acaso se arrepentía de haberlo hecho? Y, lo más importante ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Había tantas preguntas invadiendo mi mente, y no lograba poner mis pensamientos en orden. Menos bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Edward.

-Disculpe, señorita. Tengo aquí las zapatillas que me había pedido su amiga. ¿No sabe a dónde se fue?-preguntó una vendedora. Ya se me había hecho raro que no apareciera nadie para interrumpir el momento, era lo típico.

Fingí que no la había escuchado y regresé a mi asunto, pero Edward se había levantado ya y se dirigía a la salida de la tienda…

* * *

_Hola chicas!!! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que me dejen un review con su opinión, sugerencia, queja, crítica, etc. Se los agradecería demasiado, ya que solo quedan otros dos capítulos (sniff, sniff). _

_Les propongo un trato, como el siguiente capítulo ya está casi listo (tiene POV Edward :D), podré subirlo en menos de una semana, a cambio solo les pido que me ayuden a llegar a los 80 reviews que necesito para ganar una especie de apuesta. No está muy lejos, solo faltan 17!!! En serio me harían muy feliz con eso!!! _

_Muchas gracias x leer y dejarme sus comentarios y una mega disculpa por la tardanza, ya pasó como un mes, que pena en verdad, pero los maestros que no me dejan mucho tiempo libre con sus montones de tareas. Además de que estos días he estado despilfarrando mi dinero de Navidad en boletos de cine y libros. ¿Ya leyeron _Cazadores de Sombras? _Se los recomiendo, me he traumado bastante, creo que es muy bueno :P También les recomiendo la peli de _Amor sin escalas_, me gustó._

_Besos!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**POV Edward**

-Que me enamorara de alguien que me valorara, que me amara, que fuera lindo conmigo y que cuando lo encontrara no lo dejara ir. Creo que tú podrías ser esa persona.- había dicho Bella. Cuando la escuché pronunciar esas palabras, mi corazón dio un salto y fui incapaz de decir nada. Ella malinterpretó mi silencio y agregó:-Claro, entiendo si tú no quieres nada de eso.

Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y se fue rápidamente. Yo, por mi parte, estaba como pasmado, mi cerebro aun no lograba interpretar todo.

Reaccioné unos segundos después, traté de seguir a Bella, pero ella estaba ya bajo el resguardo de su camioneta. Sabía que si intentaba hablar con ella ahora, no querría escucharme, era demasiado terca. Así que decidí esperar un tiempo, iría a visitarla por la tarde.

Manejé hasta mi casa, con la música a todo volumen para no escuchar mis propios pensamientos.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Alice iba de salida. Bella no me había mentido, en verdad iban a salir juntas.

-Hey, Alice. ¿A dónde van a ir tu y Bella?

-Al centro comercial, en Port Angeles. ¿Por qué, quieres venir?-dijo riéndose al tiempo que ingresaba a su auto y cerraba la puerta.

Las palabras de Alice me dieron una buena idea…

Eran las seis de la tarde, y yo estaba estacionado fuera del centro comercial, las chicas que pasaban junto mí, se me quedaban viendo como tontas; pero Bella y Alice no aparecían por ningún lado.

Tenía que aclarar todo con Bella de una buena vez. Quería que me dijera si sentía algo por mí. Quería pedirle perdón por haber sido un tonto y haberla dejado ir, por haberla rechazado cuando quiso besarme…

Empezaba a oscurecer, así que se me ocurrió llamar a Alice para averiguar en donde estaban.

-¿Edward?

-Hola, Alice. Tienes que decirme exactamente en donde se encuentran ¿Está Bella escuchando?-pregunté en voz baja.

-No, la dejé dentro de la tienda.-dijo una voz que no salía del teléfono.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté extrañado.

-¿Acaso crees que no vi tu llamativo coche estacionado aquí? Sabía que estabas aquí desde hace una hora.

-Entonces por qué no…

-¿Se lo dije a Bella? Edward, sinceramente, eres un tonto. Lo arruinaste todo, no puedo decir que Bella no lo haya hecho perfecto, pero tu debiste haber arreglado las cosas. Como sea, le prometí a ella que no me metería en sus asuntos, así que me temo que tendrá que arreglarlo tú solo, hermano.

-Alice, no puedes decirme eso. Tú siempre tienes una solución para todo, aunque no te la pidan. Necesito de tu ayuda.

Alice lanzó un suspiro y luego añadió:

-Está bien. Te diré que haremos: Bella esta sola dentro de la tienda en estos momentos, tu irás y hablarás con ella, tienes- le echó un vistazo a su reloj- diez minutos para ir ahí y arreglar todo, cuando yo regrese, voy a fingir que no sabía que tú estabas ahí, y así ella no se dará cuenta de que intervine. Luego yo diré "Wow, quiero probarme todos los zapatos de ese aparador", Bella pondrá cara de susto y tú te ofrecerás a llevarla a su casa. –cuando terminó, una sonrisa iluminaba mi rostro.

-Gracias Alice, eres la mejor.-dije abrazándola.

-Ya empezaron a contar los diez minutos.-dijo señalando su reloj.

No quise perder más tiempo y entré a la tienda. Observé a Bella desde lejos, parecía que estaba cantando. Me acerqué lentamente, y al escuchar mis pasos, volteó.

Me miró fijamente durante unos segundos, pero no dijo nada. Y a mí se me había olvidado preparar un discurso con anterioridad... Tendría que improvisar.

-Bella… yo quería hablar contigo.-dije en voz baja avanzando para estar más cerca.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó con tono indiferente.

-Sobre… lo que ha pasado.

-Mmm… Ok, hablemos.-dijo finalmente; fui a sentarme junto a ella. La vendedora no me quitaba la vista de encima, pero eso no me importó, yo solo tenía ojos para Bella.

-Mira, la verdad yo… no sé como decírtelo…-dije y al instante supe que era verdad, no sabía que decirle. -Bella, tu… -suspiré, me estaba poniendo nervioso. No era solo decirlo y ya, tenía que encontrar el modo de hacerlo sin que Bella malentendiera todo de nuevo.-Demonios, no sé ni lo que digo…- alcé la mirada y me percaté de que Bella me miraba intensamente, esperando a que dijera algo coherente.

De pronto me di cuenta de que sería más fácil demostrarle lo que sentía con hechos que con palabras. Me acerqué a ella lentamente, estaba desprevenida por completo, solo un segundo bastó para que nuestros labios se tocaran.

Bella vaciló un poco antes de dejarse llevar. Sus labios se movieron lentamente, con suavidad. Fue un beso diferente, especial. Yo la amaba, y una parte de mí, me aseguraba que ella también.

De pronto recordé que estábamos en una zapatería y muy a mi pesar, me alejé de Bella. El tiempo se me estaba agotando, tomé su mano entre las mías y le dije:

-Perdóname, Bella. En verdad lo siento.- bueno, al menos eso era algo; tampoco podía esperar decir una frase demasiado coherente luego de besarla.

La miré y su rostro expresaba confusión. Supuse que preguntaría algo, pero no lo hizo. Me dispuse a proseguir, pero alguien llegó a interrumpirnos.

-Disculpe, señorita. Tengo aquí las zapatillas que me había pedido su amiga. ¿No sabe a dónde se fue?- le dijo una de las vendedoras a Bella, que casualmente era la misma que no me había quitado la vista de encima desde que llegué.

Bella hizo una mueca de desagrado. Analicé las cosas por un segundo y decidí que una tienda no era el lugar apropiado para una declaración amorosa. Debía ser algo más romántico, o por lo menos más privado, sin todas las miradas alrededor. A las chicas les gustaban esos detalles, o al menos eso era lo que siempre decía Jasper.

Me levanté sin decir nada, ahora que lo pienso, fue un gran error no haberme despedido de Bella, pero en ese momento solo quería salir de esa tienda y planear la forma en que le confesaría a Bella mi amor por ella, sin que nada saliera mal ésta vez.

Podría comprarle una flores o… chocolates, a Alice le encantaban los chocolates, seguro a Bella también. Pero algo me dijo que a ella le valdrían más mis palabras que algún obsequio.

Regresé a mi casa manejando despacio, algo sumamente raro en mí. No quería llegar y ser atosigado con preguntas incómodas.

Al llegar a mi hogar, subí rápidamente las escaleras luego de gritar "Estoy en casa" y me encerré en mi habitación.

Me acosté a pesar de que solo eran las ocho de la noche. Apagué la luz y pasé cerca de media hora moviéndome en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Cuando al fin pude pegar ojo, alguien abrió la puerta con brusquedad. Era Alice.

-Edward, ¿Qué tienes por cerebro? ¿No podías solo hablar con ella e irte?- exclamó encendiendo la luz.

-No era el lugar apropiado.-susurré cubriendo mis ojos con mis manos.

-¡Eres un idiota, la dejaste más confundida que antes! No puedo creer que lo echaras a perder. Y pensar que sacrifiqué mi valioso tiempo solo para eso. No puedo creerlo.- dijo con indignación.

-Alice, por favor. Lo siento, ya sé que hice todo mal y no necesito que me lo repitas por que no es la primera vez que echo a perder algo ¿Ok?

-Pues no sé qué vas a hacer ahora, pero yo ya no te voy a ayudar. Suerte. Buenas noches.-dijo antes de que apagara la luz y cerrara la puerta…

Al día siguiente, se me hizo tarde para ir a la escuela. Esa mañana, había pasado más de cuarenta minutos tratando de arreglar mi cabello, sin obtener un resultado satisfactoria y por supuesto causando la risa de Emmett. Me salté el desayuno y aún así llegué empezada la clase.

Jasper me saludó desde el otro extremo del salón cuando ocupé mi lugar en el aula de Trigonometría.

La siguiente clase era Biología, y sabía que Bella estaría ahí. Este hecho me preocupó y estuve ausente durante toda la hora.

Cuando sonó el timbre, me demoré lo más que pude para arribar a la clase de Biología. Me senté en mi asiento, que estaba solo a una fila de diferencia del asiento de Bella.

Estaba platicando con Alice, como de costumbre. Se veía muy linda, con sus cabellos marrones escondiendo su rostro; estaba sonriendo, aún no se había dado cuenta de que la observaba.

El profesor entró y comenzó a dar la clase. Yo seguí mirando a Bella, que estaba muy atenta a la lección del día de hoy.

El maestro puso un ejercicio y cuando Bella se agachó para sacar su libreta, me miró. Sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro y después de unos segundos, me dedicó una sonrisa, yo le respondí con otra y ella desvió la vista rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se veía adorable.

Luego de eso, traté de concentrarme en la explicación del maestro. Terminó la clase y recogí mis cosas despacio, luego caminé hasta mi siguiente clase…

**POV Bella**

El timbre del almuerzo sonó y recogí mis cosas, esperé a que Emmett y Jasper recogieran el desastre que habían hecho y cuando acabaron, caminamos juntos hacia la cafetería para reunirnos con los demás. De camino, nos topamos de frente con Edward. Al verlo de cerca, me di cuenta de que su cabello tenía un aspecto diferente el día de hoy. Parecía como si hubiera intentado peinarlo, pero luego se hubiera arrepentido y lo hubiera alborotado nuevamente, tratando de regresarlo a su aspecto común.

-¿A dónde vas hermano?-preguntó Emmett golpeándolo en el hombro.

-Con los chicos del equipo, tengo que darles un aviso.-dijo Edward.

-Eso puede esperar, ven con nosotros. Tenemos que contarte algo, ¿O no, Jasper?

-Sí, hombre; con eso de que últimamente te has vuelto tan ocupado que muy apenas nos saludas.-dijo Jasper con tono ofendido.

-Está bien, chicos. Me sentaré con ustedes. Supongo que el equipo puede esperar.-dijo Edward con una linda sonrisa y se unió a nosotros. No pasé por alto que ni siquiera me saludó. De hecho, hizo como si yo no existiera en todo el trayecto hasta la cafetería.

Alice me había dicho que debía preguntarle todas mis dudas pero, francamente, tenía miedo de las respuestas que escucharía. Edward era tan extraño, que me hacía preguntarme si no tenía un trastorno de cambio de personalidad.

De cualquier modo, no sabría cómo abordar el tema. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? "Hola Edward, ¿Qué tal? Oye, ¿Podrías decirme porque me besaste? ¿Y por qué me pediste perdón luego? ¿Y también podrías aclararme lo que sientes por mí? Ah, y de paso también podrías decirme la razón de que te me quedes viendo la clase entera, me sonrías y luego me ignores, todo en menos de seis horas. Por cierto, estoy enamorada de ti".

Obviamente no iba a hacer eso, así que mejor deje ese pensamiento atrás y me senté con la bandeja de comida frente a mí; no tenía nada de apetito.

Edward ocupó el lugar vació junto a mí. Alice estaba del lado opuesto de la mesa, haciéndome señas para que entablara conversación con Edward.

Yo moví mi cabeza diciendo "no", pero ella seguía insistiendo y Jasper nos miraba sin entender nuestras señas. Se formó un silencio incómodo en la mesa. Intenté ignorar a Alice que me miraba con cara de enojo.

Me levanté con brusquedad tomando mi mochila y caminé hacia el estacionamiento.

-¡Bella!-gritó Alice, atrayendo la mirada de todos los que pasaban por ahí.- ¿A dónde se supone que vas?

-A ningún lado. Los veo luego.-dije acelerando el paso.

Escuché pasos de alguien que me seguía. No tenía humor para batallar con Alice, preferí ignorarla.

Pero no fue la voz de Alice la que me llamó, y no fue su mano la que se cerró en torno a mi brazo, sujetándome con fuerza.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar.-dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos.

Yo me quedé un poco aturdida por su cercanía. En ese preciso momento sonó el timbre.

-Lo siento, tengo que ir a clase-dije.

-Tal vez no pienses como yo, pero para mí, esto es más importante que una simple clase.-susurró empleando su mirada más convincente.- Vamos afuera.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí cruzando el estacionamiento hasta llegar al lindero del bosque.

Dejé mis cosas cerca del tronco de un árbol y me di la vuelta para quedar frente a Edward, que lanzó un suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Bella, se qué he hice todo mal desde un principio, y lo siento. Sé que estás confundida, pero quiero aclararte todo, desde el inicio.

"No sé en qué momento pasó, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, te he visto de un modo diferente. Yo te tenía por una persona engreída, que se creía superior a los demás, pero en realidad yo estaba muy equivocado, ni siquiera te conocía realmente; y no creo que ahora te conozca demasiado, pero tengo la certeza de que eres una chica amable, alegre, comprensiva, sensible…, créeme que no me alcanzan las palabras para describirte.

"Luego Alice y Rosalie empezaron con sus insinuaciones, pero al ponerme a pensar, me di cuenta de que realmente hubiera deseado que fuera verdad. Quise decirte lo que sentía por ti, sin embargo no lo hice; en parte porque temía tu rechazo, y en parte porque ni siquiera yo tenía claros mis sentimientos, así que deje pasar el tiempo y luego tú te metiste en problemas sólo para que no me culparan a mí. No sabía lo que te había impulsado a hacer eso, pero ese acto me convenció de que valía la pena intentar conquistarte.

"Después vino lo de Jacob, y eso me desilusionó demasiado. Cuando te encontré sola en tu habitación, y vi que te había lastimado, sentí mucha rabia contra él. Quería consolarte, quería que confiaras en mí, y creo que lo logré.

"No sabía cómo hacerte saber que te quería más de lo que tu imaginabas, así que inventé un pretexto para que salieras conmigo. Y cuando cancelaste nuestros planes, me deje cegar por el enojo y no te escuché, te rechacé. Te dejé ir, algo que no debí haber hecho. Me arrepentí y fui a buscarte al centro comercial. Tenía planeado pedirte perdón por haberte rechazado y aclarar todo.

"Enseguida que te besé, quise decirte todo, pero desistí en el último minuto y creo que te dejé más confundida que antes, pero quería que este momento fuera especial, y no en una zapatería rodeados de gente.

"Había planeado darte un regalo, escribir unas líneas para ti, o llevarte a un lugar especial, pero no tenía tiempo para planear todo eso, porque si seguía cometiendo errores, tarde o temprano terminarías aborreciéndome y te irías con cualquier otro como Mike.

"Así que aquí estoy, -dijo tomando mi mano.-Haciendo lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo. Bella, estoy enamorado de ti, te amo demasiado y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad de ser parte de tu vida.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento, mi corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente y una amplia sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-Edward- murmuré acercándome a él.- Eres un tonto. Ya eres parte de mi vida.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé con todo mi entusiasmo. Él me rodeo con sus brazos, acercándome aún más. Podía sentir su sabor en mi boca, me inundo un sentimiento desconcertante, imposible de describir. Me sentí completa, feliz. No quería separarme de él jamás.

Pero la falta de aire nos hizo distanciarnos. Aproveché para decir:

-A propósito, yo también te amo.-dije provocando que Edward sonriera.-Creo que debo entrar a clase.

-De acuerdo.-dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente. –Pero recuerda que me debes una salida.

-No lo he olvidado.

Edward me tomó de la mano y recogió mi mochila. Caminamos juntos hasta llegar al pasillo que conducía al aula de Matemáticas. Él me entregó mis cosas y giro hacia la derecha.

-Te veo más tarde.-murmuró.

Lancé un suspiro y toqué la puerta del salón.

-Profesor, estaba en la enfermería, no me sentía bien. ¿Me permite pasar?-pregunté intentando sonar convencida de mis palabras.

-Adelante, señorita Swan.

Ocupé mi lugar junto a Rosalie, que me miraba expectante.

-¿Qué pasó Bella? Alice me contó lo de Edward.-susurró apenas me senté.

-Bueno, él me dijo que me amaba. Y luego nos besamos.-dije sonrojándome, incapaz de ocultar mi sonrisa.

-¡Que romántico! Son la pareja perfecta. Bella, estoy tan feliz por ti.-dijo en voz alta, provocando que media clase nos mirara.

-Rosalie, no queremos que se entere toda la escuela.-dije. Rosalie soltó una risita.

-Señoritas, ¿Ya están distrayéndose de nuevo? ¿Me harían favor de guardar silencio?- exclamó el profesor mirándonos a ambas.

-Por supuesto señor. Permaneceremos calladas.-dijo Rosalie con una expresión de total seriedad.

-Eso espero señorita Hale.-murmuró, girándose para seguir por la clase.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Bella. Ahora tienes a tu maestro particular.-susurró Rosalie guiñando un ojo…

_Hola chicas!!! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Ya se los había prometido, así que me tuve que perder un capitulo del maratón de _The Vampire Diaries _ para subir este capítulo, jeje. Ahora me voy a ver los People´s __Choice __Awards, no me puedo perder a Taylor._

_Mil gracias x sus reviews, logramos ganar!!! Ya sólo falta el último capítulo, que sería algo así como el epílogo, pero no sé cuando estaré libre de nuevo, intentaré terminarlo lo más pronto posible. _

_Muchas gracias a las que me han motivado a seguir escribiendo, que me han ayudado a mejorar algunas cosas gracias a sus comentarios, que me tienen en sus favoritos, y también a las que solo leen. _

_Un agradecimiento especial para _Portia Black, Carlita16,Zara-swan-cullen_ y _Karin Cullen,_ que han seguido esta historia casi desde el inicio, espero no haberlas defraudado alguna vez chicas._

_Y también para _Suiza-love_ por alegrarme el día con sus comentarios. Sé que me faltan más de mencionar, pero ellas son de las que me acuerdo, pero en verdad muchas gracias a todas, no me cansaré de decirlo._

_Besos!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Llevaba cuatro meses saliendo con Edward. Luego de su declaración, nos volvimos inseparables. En verdad se me hacía difícil comprender como pude haberlo aborrecido en un principio. Ahora, lo amaba más que a nadie.

Faltaban solo unos días para que terminara el curso, y se notaba en el ambiente escolar. Todos estábamos entusiasmados por las vacaciones de verano.

Yo, por mi parte, estaba sumamente feliz, ya que el fin de semana, vendría Renée a visitarme, y pasaríamos dos días enteros juntas.

El jueves al terminar las clases, me encontraba esperando a Edward recargada sobre su Volvo. Lo vi correr desde la entrada del edificio para llegar rápidamente hasta donde yo estaba.

-¿Qué tal tu día?-preguntó.

-Genial. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Excelente.-respondió con una sonrisa. Luego se acercó lentamente a mí, me arrebató lo que traía en las manos y lo puso en el techo del auto.

Colocó sus labios sobre los míos, besándome dulcemente y acariciando mi rostro. Yo entrelacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acaricié sus suaves cabellos. Y, al igual que todos los momentos en que estábamos juntos, nos sumergimos en nuestra propia burbuja; bien podría estar incendiándose la escuela y nosotros seguiríamos besándonos sin darnos cuenta de nada.

Me separé de él cuando escuché la voz de Emmett. No podía evitar sus burlas cada vez que nos veía en tales situaciones. Edward protestó pero cuando miró a su hermano se apartó de mí y abrió la portezuela del auto.

Yo tomé mis cosas y subí al coche. Los chicos pasaron a nuestro lado y los saludé con mi mano.

Edward subió y encendió el auto, a continuación salió del estacionamiento a gran velocidad.

-Oye Bella, ¿Éste fin de semana es cuando viene tu madre?-preguntó.

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Los chicos y yo estábamos planeando irnos de fiesta, ya sabes, para festejar que por fin terminan las clases. ¿Crees que podrías escaparte solo una noche?-dijo con emoción.

-Mmm… no lo sé, Edward. Tal vez.-respondí en voz baja.

-Ok, ojala vengas con nosotros. No la pasaré bien si tú no estás.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunté asombrada.

-Por que estaría extrañándote todo el tiempo, y no podría divertirme a gusto.

-Trataré de ir, lo prometo.-dije en vista de sus palabras.

Gracias a la manera de conducir de Edward, estuve en mi casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que bajara.

-Nos vemos mañana.-me dijo sonriendo.

El sábado por la mañana me levanté más temprano que de costumbre. Limpié un poco la casa, no quería que estuviera desordenada cuando mi madre llegara.

Cerca de las once, alguien tocó la puerta ¡Seguro era ella!

Me apresuré a abrir y me encontré con mi madre empapada de pies a cabeza.

-¡Mamá! Entra ¿Qué te pasó?

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo Bells?-preguntó mientras me envolvía entre sus brazos.

-Si.-respondí.

-Olvidé la cámara que te prometí la última vez, así que cuando aterricé en Port Angeles estuve paseando por las tiendas para ver si lograba encontrar una. Todo estaba cerrado a esas horas, pero no me rendí. Caminé por mucho tiempo y una fina lluvia comenzó a caer, pronto se convirtió en un terrible aguacero. Mis maletas se mojaron completamente, y tardé casi una hora para conseguir un taxi. ¡Ni siquiera pude comprar tu cámara!

-No importa, mamá. No la necesito. Pero, ¿Es que no trajiste paraguas?

Reneé negó moviendo su cabeza algo arrepentida de haber olvidado algo tan importante.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí.

-Yo también estoy muy contenta. ¿Podrías darme algo de comer? Estoy hambrienta.

-Claro, mamá. Aún queda un poco de café, puedes tomarlo de aquel termo. Te prepararé algo.

-Gracias, Bells, lo haría yo, pero ya sabes que soy pésima cocinando.

Reí al recordar sus fallidos intentos de preparar la cena cuando vivíamos en Phoenix. Preparé un par de huevos estrellados y un poco de tocino. Seguro le encantaría. Ella era como yo, prefería lo sencillo sobre lo ostentoso.

Llevé los platos a la mesa y platicamos por un largo rato sobre las cosas que ambas habíamos hecho. Yo le conté todo, excepto lo referente a Edward. Mi madre era aun peor que Alice –lo sé, es difícil imaginar alguien peor que Alice- pero en serio, jamás le contaba nada sobre los chicos que me gustaban, aunque no tenía mucho historial que digamos.

Luego de que terminara, le ayudé a desempacar sus cosas. Casi todo estaba mojado, así que nos dimos a la tarea de arreglar cada prenda. Luego me mostró un montón de fotos de los lugares que había visitado con Phil en lo que iba del año. Me sentía feliz por ella.

Preparé una cena especial, que estuvo lista justo cuando Charlie traspasó la puerta de la entrada.

Saludó a Reneé y luego se sentó junto a ella. Mi madre inmediatamente comenzó a parlotear y yo me compadecí de Charlie.

Llevé las cosas a la mesa y los tres cenamos juntos. Charlie y yo en silencio, y mamá hablando hasta por los codos. Fue la última en terminar.

Mi celular sonó en ese momento. Era un mensaje de Edward, quería saber si iría con ellos a festejar esa noche. Aún no me había querido decir a qué lugar iríamos, según él era una sorpresa.

Le respondí diciéndole que no, pues mi madre se pondría como loca si se lo dijera.

Estuvimos platicando otro rato, le mostré los cambios que habíamos realizado en la casa durante los últimos meses. Prometió que me enviaría un cuadro pintado por ella misma para que adornara la pared de mi habitación. No me hice muchas ilusiones, seguro lo olvidaría apenas aterrizara en Phoenix.

Llegó la hora de dormir y Charlie se ofreció a dormir en el sillón para que ella ocupara su cama. Reneé discutió un poco antes de aceptar.

Ayudé a mi padre a acomodar las cobijas para su improvisada cama.

Mi madre me dio un beso antes de que me fuera a acostar. Una vez que estuve en mi cama, observé el reloj. Eran las doce de la noche. Cerré los ojos pensando en Edward, imaginando que estaba junto a mí, rodeándome con sus brazos, lo extrañaba casi a cada minuto del día.

Me adentré en un sueño ligero, así que desperté con facilidad cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar encima de la mesita de noche. Era Edward.

-¿Hola?

-Bella, voy para tu casa, ya sé que dijiste que no irías, pero te aseguro que ellos no notarán que no estás, puedes brincar desde tu ventana y…

-¿Bromeas, cierto? No saltaré desde la ventana, ni siquiera puedo caminar correctamente cobre el suelo firme, ahora imagina como me iría en una caída de más de cuatro metros.-dije en voz baja para evitar despertar a alguien.

-Ok, fue mala idea. Debí haberlo sabido, Emmett fue quien lo sugirió. Entonces…

-Edward, no quiero que mi mamá se entere de nada, y si me fugo ella se dará cuenta y me pedirá explicaciones. Además, Charlie me mataría si descubre que me fui sin su permiso.

-Bella, por favor… -insistió.

-Lo siento, no iré.-dije con tristeza.

-Ok, nada de lo que diga te convencerá ¿Verdad? No hay problema, te entiendo. Supongo que nos veremos luego.-susurró Edward desanimado.

-¿Vendrás el lunes? Charlie se va a ir todo el día a la comisaría.

-Ahí estaré. Buenas noches.

-Edward…-dije antes de que colgara.

-¿Si?

-Te amo.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No lo puedo creer!-gritó una voz detrás de mi.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté al verla parada detrás de mí con la boca abierta.- Edward, tengo que colgar.

-Claro, Bells, espero no haberte causado problemas. –dijo Edward.-Adiós.

-Bella, ¿Acaso escuché que dijiste "Te amo"?-preguntó Reneé apenas colgué.

-Mmm… si. –respondí avergonzada.

-No me habías dicho que tenías novio.- exclamó con tono acusatorio.

-Seguro lo olvidé. Lo siento.-dije tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Cómo vas a olvidar una cosa así? Seguro te extrañaba tanto que no le importó llamarte a estas horas. ¡Es tan romántico! –exclamó con ojos soñadores, seguramente imaginando ya toda la historia de mi vida.

-No me extrañaba, mamá. Quería que saliéramos a no sé donde con sus hermanos.

-¿Y por qué no estás preparándote para irte?-preguntó.

-¿Estás loca? Charlie jamás me dejaría ir.-repliqué.

-Pero yo estoy al mando por este fin de semana. Tu padre no tiene por que enterarse.-susurró como si me estuviera confiando un secreto.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si. Anda, llámale y dile que venga por ti.

-Gracias, mamá.-dije emocionada y le di un fuerte abrazo.

Llamé a Edward para contarle las buenas noticias y prometió estar ahí en cinco minutos.

Me vestí casualmente ya que no tenía la menor idea de a donde iríamos. Edward llegó antes del tiempo acordado.

-Diviértete, hija. Y mañana me contarás mañana todo lo que hicieron ¿Eh?

-Claro, mamá. Gracias.

Crucé la cochera de la casa para legar hasta donde estaba el Volvo. Abrí la portezuela y subí rápidamente. Edward se puso en marcha enseguida.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-preguntó cuando tomamos la carretera.

-Mi madre.-respondí.

-¿Y qué dijo Charlie?

-No se enteró. Tenemos que llegar antes de que amanezca, de lo contrario notará mi ausencia. No queremos que te arreste o algo así.

-No lo creo. Le caigo bien.

-Es cierto.-dijo riéndome al recordar la primera vez que había ido a mi casa, y mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que se llevaba mejor con él que conmigo.

Encendí la radio a bajo volumen, la lluvia comenzó a caer suavemente, unas cuantas gotas al principio, pero luego de unos minutos se convirtió en un fuerte aguacero. Los limpiaparabrisas se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro.

El coche avanzaba lentamente bajo la lluvia, cada vez más lento. Creí que Edward estaba disminuyendo la velocidad, pero me basto un vistazo a su cara para adivinar que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté.

-No lo sé. Creo que esta cosa ya no quiere avanzar.

-¿Que dices? Creí que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo.-dijo con enfado cuando el auto se detuvo por completo.-Voy a llamar a Emmett, no sé nada de mecánica. Diablos, no hay red. Odio estas cosas.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunté algo preocupada.

-Supongo que… esperar a que los demás vengan de regreso para que nos ayuden. No se me ocurre nada mejor.-dijo con expresión abatida.

-Ok.-susurré y subí el volumen de la radio para ignorar el sonido de la lluvia. Me ponía algo nerviosa.

-Bella, lo siento mucho. Esto no es para nada lo que había planeado para esta noche. Yo quería darte una sorpresa y lo arruiné.

-No te preocupes. –murmuré mirando las gruesas gotas que resbalaban por la ventanilla. –Edward… ¿no te molesta la lluvia?

-No, ¿Por qué? ¿A ti si?

-Me pone nerviosa. En especial el sonido de los truenos. Creo que aun no me acostumbro a pesar de que llevo mucho tiempo aquí.

-Ven aquí.-dijo y alargó sus manos hacia mí.

Yo desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y crucé hacia el asiento de Edward, sentándome sobre sus piernas. Él me abrazó y besó mi frente.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. De verdad siento que haya pasado esto.

-No es tu culpa. Además, no importa el lugar en el que estemos, lo que importa es que estamos juntos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, tan solo disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía.

-Gracias-dije en algún momento.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado.

- Por darle sentido a mi vida. No soy la misma de antes. Desde que estamos juntos, veo las cosas de forma diferente. Me encanta la manera en que me miras, la manera en que me tocas, y lo que me haces sentir cuando me besas. Sencillamente, me vuelves loca, Edward. Y te amo por eso.

-Yo también te amo. –dijo antes de agacharse y besar mis labios. Afuera, el agua golpeaba con fuerza los vidrios, pero en ese momento, no me importó. Tampoco me importó el hecho de que estuviéramos varados en medio de una carretera desierta, en medio de la noche. Estaba con Edward, y mientras lo tuviera junto a mí, todo lo demás carecía de importancia…

* * *

_Hola chicas!!!! Creyeron que ya las había abandonado? Nop!!!! Jaja, si aún faltaba el epílogo. En verdad siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero nos salía nada bueno xD._

_En fin, quiero darles las gracias a todas las chicas que me apoyaron a lo largo de la historia, con sus comentarios tan bonitos. Me hicieron muy feliz. _

_Ojala les haya gustado, estoy muy contenta porque es el primer fic que termino!!! Jeje, y espero que por ser el último capítulo me dejen muchos reviews!!!_

_Si les gustó, les recomiendo que lean alguno de mis otros fics. Les deseo lo mejor. Gracias por leer._

_Besos._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Respirando tu aire,  
__soñando tus sueños  
__y quiero que sepas  
__que tú estás en ellos,  
__que eres la culpable_  
_de todos mis desvelos,_  
_quiero que comprendas_  
_que tú eres mi anhelo…_

________

Cuatro años exactamente habían pasado desde que Edward me había confesado su amor por mí. Ahora vivíamos en Chicago, ya que habíamos tenido que mudarnos al terminar la preparatoria. Edward estaba estudiando una ingeniería, y yo Literatura, tuvimos suerte de poder continuar juntos a pesar de seguir ideales distintos.

Después de muchas charlas con mi padre, por fin habíamos logrado persuadirlo para que nos dejara vivir juntos. No es que las amenazas de Charlie nos fueran a detener, pero yo quería estar bien con él, así que terminamos convenciéndolo, aunque no se mostró tan contento.

Mi madre nos visitaba siempre que podía, al igual que la familia de Edward; extrañaba mucho a Alice, pero hablábamos cada fin de semana, ella siempre me contaba de sus aventuras, ya que trabajaba como reportera para una revista. Por fin había cumplido su sueño de estar en todas las pasarelas de moda. De vez en cuando llegaba con unas cuantas prendas para mí.

En resumen, todo iba de maravilla, Edward y yo teníamos algunas discusiones de vez en cuando, pero eso era normal en cualquier pareja. La mayor parte del tiempo, él me trataba como a una reina, y me hacía sentir tan feliz que no podía evitar sonreír como tonta cada vez que lo miraba.

Cierto día, regresaba de la escuela más tarde de lo normal. Eran los últimos días, la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, así que estaba algo atareada estudiando para los exámenes y con un trabajo de medio tiempo que acababa de conseguir.

Abrí la puerta de la casa, Edward aún no llegaba. Me senté en el sillón para descansar un momento, estaba exhausta. Revisé unos recibos que estaban sobre la mesita.

Nos las arreglábamos bien para pagar los gastos que teníamos. Por lo general, nos repartíamos los pagos, y este mes era mi turno.

Tomé un papel y comencé a sumar el monto a pagar para saber cuánto dinero podía gastar. No quería despilfarrarlo todo y después verme en aprietos. Al terminar, las cantidades finales no correspondían con las iniciales. Le di vuelta al papel y comencé nuevamente.

Escuché la puerta abrirse lentamente y entró Edward con aspecto misterioso.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?-dijo sentándose junto a mí.

-Bien, pero estoy algo cansada. Y además no me salen bien las cuentas.-dije con frustración y aventé el papel y el lápiz en la mesa.

Edward los tomó y comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué te ríes?-pregunté algo molesta.

Él me abrazó y me recostó en su pecho. Puso el papel frente a mí.

-¿Cómo esperas que te salgan bien las cuentas, si ni siquiera acomodas bien los números al sumarlos? Pusiste las decenas debajo de las centenas, por eso te salió todo mal.

Yo me quedé muy seria. Tenía razón. La próxima vez mejor usaría una calculadora.

-¿Y ese es motivo de risa?

-No te enfades.- dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.- No importa el tiempo que pase, nunca serás buena con los números.

-De no ser así, no estaríamos juntos ahora.

-Tienes razón. –susurró mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Me quedé muy quieta disfrutando de sus caricias. De pronto solté un bostezo.

-Creo que es hora de dormir, mañana me levantaré muy temprano.

-Espera, Bella.-dijo Edward deteniéndome.- Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿No puedes decírmelo mañana? En verdad estoy cansada. –repliqué.

-No, tiene que ser hoy.

-Edward, cualquier cosa puede esperar hasta mañana. Buenas noches. –susurré soltando otro bostezo y subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación.

Él me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia abajo nuevamente. No estaba de muy buen humor para sus bromas.

-Edward…-comencé a replicar pero él ya me arrastraba hacia la sala de nuevo.

-No tardaré más que unos cuantos minutos, lo prometo. Después te podrás ir a dormir.

-Está bien.-dije finalmente, tirándome en el sillón. Esperaba que fuera algo que realmente valiera la pena. Mañana iría como zombi a la facultad y todo por culpa de él.

Edward subió hasta nuestra habitación y yo solté un suspiro mientras lo esperaba. Parecía que estaba buscando algo, por que escuché ruidos de cajones abriéndose y cerrándose.

Al fin bajó muy deprisa, tanto que hasta tropezó con la mesita que estaba frente al sillón. Su comportamiento me pareció sumamente extraño, pero no mencioné nada.

-¿Bella?-exclamó. Quería parecer serio, pero estaba emocionado. Con el tiempo había aprendido a identificar sus gestos.

-¿Si?

-Tú sabes lo que significas para mi, ¿cierto?

-Eso creo.-respondí, algo confundida. No veía por donde iba en asunto.

-Bella, quiero que sepas que tú eres mi vida entera; desde que estamos juntos, me paso los días enteros pensando en el amor que corre por mis venas. Tú iluminaste mis días, y le has dado una esperanza a mi vida. La sensación que recorre mi cuerpo cada vez que me miras… es como si el tiempo se congelara, y cada vez que me besas me robas el aliento. Tu eres la mujer más hermosa, te amo demasiado y quiero llevarte conmigo hasta las estrellas.-hizo una pausa para arrodillarse frente a mi.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Había escuchado cada una de las palabras que él había dicho, y me estaba costando un gran trabajo contener las lágrimas. Sabía que él me quería muchísimo, pero no me lo decía con frecuencia, y mucho menos de esa forma. Me quedé congelada sin saber que decir. Pasaron unos segundos y Edward me miró con preocupación. Tenía que decir algo ya, de lo contrario él pensaría que yo iba a rechazar su propuesta.

-¿Sabes? Pase un buen tiempo buscando a un chico que me quisiera y… al fin encontré a alguien que vale la pena.-exclamé regalándole una sonrisa.-Siempre me pregunté cómo podría saber cuándo decir "si". Creía que iba a ser una decisión difícil pero… justo ahora lo que más deseo es estar entre tus brazos, y me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

-¿Eso es un sí?-preguntó emocionado, al tiempo que pasaba un dedo por mi mejilla limpiando una lágrima que se me había escapado.

Yo sólo asentí y él deslizó el anillo en mi dedo. Era hermoso. No pude contener el llanto por más tiempo. Edward me tomó entre sus brazos nuevamente y me besó con ternura y amor por un buen rato, haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas.

Me sentía tan feliz que me dieron ganas de ponerme a saltar por toda la casa. No podía esperar a ver la cara de Alice cuando se lo contara, seguro se pondría como loca. En esos momentos, no cabía en mí de emoción. Una parte muy pequeña de mi mente aun se preguntaba si no estaría soñando. Me di un pellizco discretamente para asegurarme de que realmente estaba viviendo ese momento.

Comencé a reír de la nada cuando por fin me convencí de que estaba despierta. Edward me miró como preguntándose si no me habría vuelo loca.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste planeando tu discurso?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Casi tres meses. –confesó. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y no pude evitar acercar mis labios a los suyos de nuevo. Esta vez no fue un beso tierno, sino cargado de pasión. Las manos de Edward se deslizaron por mi cuerpo y sus labios se dirigieron hacia mi cuello. Sentí su mano acariciar mi pierna y solté un gemido. Tomé su cabeza entre mis manos para poder besarlo nuevamente. Luego de unos segundos me alejé un poco sólo para susurrarle:

-Me parece que es tiempo de ir a la cama.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.-murmuró.

Me tomó por la cintura y yo envolví su cadera con mis piernas. Besé su cuello mientras subía las escaleras llevándome hasta nuestra habitación. _(N/A: Ya saben lo que sigue ¿verdad?)_

De sobra está decir que al día siguiente me levanté tardísimo y, por supuesto, llegué con aspecto de zombi tanto a la escuela como al trabajo…

* * *

_Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿No les gustaría un hombre así? Que suertuda es Bella ¿no?_

_Ojala les haya gustado y no se sientan decepcionadas. Ahora si es el final-final :( Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, que siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa! Gracias x leer, las quiero!_


End file.
